


My Wife Is A High School Student

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Anime Fan Fic [1]
Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Frank Iero. I am 17 years old and a senior in high school. I am your typical high school student except for one exception...I am secretly married to my physics teacher Mr. Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> So this fic was written as a prize for _***Pixiewayro***_ for correctly guessing that the academy name I used in **Oni Tensei** came from the manga/anime Strawberry Panic, one of my favorite yuri's out there. Her prize was a one shot with her choice of ship and background. She requested a Frikey and a student/teacher realtionship with Frank as the student. [My Wife is a High School Girl](http://www.animenova.org/my-wife-is-a-high-school-girl-episode-1-2) is an anime where a student is married to her teacher, but it can't be publicly known till she is 18. I thought this would be perfect for this fic and i ran it by my beautiful betafishy, _***Trixgrl***_ and my adorable fic pet, _***RedRomRomance***_. They watched it and loved it. 
> 
> Now I have a new problem. They like it so much they want me to continue it. *sigh* My luck right? So I promised them that if I get enough interest in it, no I am not telling you how many comments or kudos either, I will continue it. Like three fics is not enough right?
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it and check out the anime itself with the same name. ^-^
> 
> Newly betaed and improved by _***MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance***_! ^-^

_***Frank***_

”In short, the star’s time depends on the amount of energy contained.”

Frank stares at his physics teacher while playing with the end of his eraser on his lips. As he stares he has visions of what it will be like to have his lips on Mikey instead. It has been almost two years now that they have been married, but they have never done anything more than kiss or a little heavy petting. Not until Frank turns 18. That is what the contract says. Frank sighs. He is so impatient for something to happen between them, but he has waited this long, surely he can wait a little longer, right?

”Like hell I can.”

”What was that?”

Frank looks over and realizes he said his words out loud and that his friend Billie heard it. Frank looks back down at his notes.

”Nothing, Billie, just talking to myself.”

Frank begins to peel the logo sticker off of the mechanical pencil he is holding.

”That is a sign of sexual frustration, ya know.”

Frank looks up and sees his friend Tre looking at him now.

”What?”

”We can all see that you have a massive crush on Mr. Way, why don’t you tell him how you feel?”

”What?! I can’t! He’s our teacher!”

”Yeah, but he is young for a teacher so it should be alright.”

”No!”

”Excuse me, could you keep it down back there? I am trying to teach after all.”

Frank and Tre look up as the whole class is trained on them including Mr. Way. Frank sinks down in his seat mortified. Mr. Way turns back to the board and continues the lesson.

_***Mikey***_

”Miikkeeyy, come on! It feels like we haven’t hung out in forever!”

Pete was being whiny and pulling on Mikey’s arm. Mikey sighs and pulls it free from his grasp.

”Sorry, Pete, I just have obligations to my class and I have to get these essays graded.”

”Pfft, you’re no fun Mikey Way. I was going to see if Jimmy wanted to come with us too.”

”Sorry, Pete, I have plans too.”

James made the comment as he saunters across the room. Mikey chuckles. He knew that Pete had it bad for James, but James was oblivious. 

”Fine, Mikey, see if I invite you out again *humph*.”

Mikey watches Pete walk off to his desk and plop down in the seat and lay his head on the desk. Mikey felt bad turning down Pete again, but today was a special day and he wanted to spend it with his Frankie. He could not believe that they had been together for almost two years already. They were so careful with their secret marriage. None of Mikey’s friends knew about it and neither did Frank’s. They knew the trouble they could get in because of Frank’s age. Mikey could not bear the thought of losing Frank. He was jolted from his thoughts by the door to the teacher’s lounge opening and a student of his, Tre, walked in.

”Mr Way?”

”Yes?”

”Frankie asked me to give this to you.”

He hands him a bento box. It is tied with a cloth.

”What? Why?”

”He did not give me a reason. Okay, got to get to class now, bye!”

Tre walks off and leaves a dumbfound Mikey holding the cloth wrapped item. Why would Frankie take a chance like that? If their relationship got out, it would be disastrous for them both! He put the box down on his desk and his stomach growled. ‘Might as well eat it since I have it.’ he thought to himself. He unties the cloth and lifts the cover of the box. Inside was a perfectly prepared lunch with the word love written in shaved carrots across the rice. Mikey gasps and covers the food again quickly. He looks around to see if anyone else notices, but no one does. Mikey pulls out the chopsticks and quickly consumes the message.

_***Frank***_

”You did what!?”

”I made a lunch for my boyfriend, but he was sick today so I gave it to Mr. Way from you.”

Frank gaped at Tre’s forwardness. Tre was just leaning back in the chair munching on an apple. Billie was looking on shaking his head.

”Fuck, Tre! Just don’t go doing that kind of shit! You could have gotten Mr. Way in trouble!”

”Oh lighten up, Iero, he liked it so what was the harm?”

Frank jumped up suddenly.

”I-I-I have to run to my locker real quick, I’ll be right back.”

Before either boy could say anything Frank had taken off. Frank walked down the corridor muttering to himself about his stupid friends trying to help when he felt as hand reach out and grab him. He found himself pulled into an unused classroom. When he looked up he saw his husband.

”Mikey.”

*

*

*

”So that’s what happened.”

”Yeah, sorry. I hope you didn’t get in trouble.”

”No, no one noticed. I do have to say though that he is not as good a cook a you are, Frankie.”

”Mikey.”

Mikey rested a hand on Frank’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. Frank blushed at this. Mikey moved his hand up towards Frank’s neck and caressed his jaw with his thumb. Frank leaned into it and sighed.

”You will still be home early tonight right, Mikey?”

”Yes, I promise.”

Mikey bent down and Frank lifted up on his tip toes to meet him. They leaned in closer to each other and Mikey cupped Frank’s cheek. Frank closed his eyes and waited for the moment when his lips touched his husbands. A noise echoed in the corridor and they jumped apart immediately. The noise moved away from the door, but the moment was lost. Frank looked down at his shoes and Mikey grabbed the back of his own neck with his hand and breathed out a sigh of relief. Frank excused himself and left the classroom. He got to his locker just when the bell rang. He changed his shoes quickly and put on his coat. Just then Billie walked up to him with his guitar slung across his back..

”Hey, Frank. Aren’t you coming to band practice?”

”Oh shit, Billie, I’m sorry. I forgot it is a special occasion today. It’s my dad’s birthday today.”

Frank ran out the door of the school. Billie looked back at him and then it dawned on him. Didn’t Frank say his dad’s birthday was last month? Billie watched Frank run out like a man on a mission. He wondered what was so important to Frank that he would blow off band practice again. He shook his head and headed off to the music room.

*

*

*

A shopping trip later, Frank was ready to make an amazing dinner for Mikey. He was not completely lying to Billie today. It was someone special’s birthday, but it was not his father’s. No, it was his husband’s. Frank really wanted to make an amazing feast for him. While he cooks he wonders what Mikey will say when he gets home.

*

*

*

”Frankie, did you make all this for me?”

Frank stands there proudly as a feast fit for royalty is laid before them on the table. Mikey is in awe of the sight. He turns to Frank as he puts his briefcase down. He grabs Frank by the shoulders and turns him to his chest.

”Frankie…”

”Mikey…”

Next thing Frank knows Mikey is scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. He gently placed Frank on the bed and crawled up so that he is hovering over him.

”So beautiful, my Frankie. I know we’re supposed to wait, but I can’t any longer. I have to have you now!”

Mikey pushes his face into Frank’s neck and sucks lightly on it. Frank moans and pushes his fingers into Mikey’s hair. He pulls Mikey into a kiss crashing their lips together. Mikey bites lightly on Frank’s bottom lip and when Frank gasps, Mikey invades his mouth with his tongue. Mikey tastes like the green tea that he drinks during the day at school. After a few more minutes of this Mikey pushes his hand under Frank’s shirt and pulls it off. He then goes for Frank’s pants. Once Frank is down to his boxers, Mikey removes his own shirt and pants so that he is in his boxer briefs. Frank sighs that Mikey wears them instead of plain boxers. It shows how hard he is for Frank. Mikey goes back to kissing Frank and kneading his cock through his boxers. Mikey reaches into the waistband and grips it for real. Frank lets out another low moan as Mikey squeezes and strokes him at an even pace.

”Uh uh, Mikey.”

”Mmm, Frankie, you gonna cum for me right? Make those beautiful noises that I know you can. The ones I hear each time you hide in the bathing room to jerk off. I was jealous that it was not me making you cry out. Now it is my turn.”

”ding”

*

*

*

Frank comes back to reality when the rice cooker goes off. He shakes off his daydream and of course he is sporting a massive erection. He wills it down as he turns off the rice cooker. He looks at the time and realizes he is running out. Frank turns to get something out of the fridge when his ankle gets caught on the plug for the blender he was using. This starts a chain reaction and after the blender falls from the cord being pulled, the rice cooker goes in succession as well. Frank flails for purchase on the counter, but grabs the cutting board instead causing it to flip over and all the veggies to fall off. The cutting board tips up and hits the pot on the stove. The hot liquid hits the floor too. Frank cries out as all his hard work rains down on him. He looks at the mess in the middle of the floor and falls to his knees. He buries his face in his hands and cries.

_***Mikey***_

”Uh …Frankie.”

Mikey walks into a mess all over the kitchen. Frank is hanging his head in shame. On the table is a little plate, barely enough for one of the dinner that was promised him for his birthday. Frank is on the verge of tears. Mikey can feel his shame.

”I tried to make you an amazing dinner and everything fell apart. This was all I could salvage.”

Mikey walks up to the table and picks up the dish. He grabs a pair of chopsticks and spears one of the vegetables. He pops it in his mouth. It tastes exquisite like he knew it would. He moves over to where Frank is and lifts his chin. Frank has a dam threatening to overflow in his eyes. Mikey bends down and kisses him lightly on the lips.

”It’s perfect, Frankie. Exactly what I wanted. Thank you.”

”Mikey.”

”Now let’s clean this mess up.”

Mikey and Frank worked quickly to get the dishes done and all the spilled food swept away and the floor mopped. Once this was done Mikey heads to the bathing room. He was tired after a long day. He strips and places his clothes in the basket. He washes and rinses off quickly in the shower and then climbs into the steaming bathtub. He sighs as he sinks down into the water and watches it spill over the rim of the tub. He flexes his toes and feels his muscles turn to jelly. He closes his eyes and enjoys the heat as it seeps into his tired bones.

After a few minutes he hears a noise outside of the door. He opens his eyes and looks up. The door opens and Frank comes in with nothing, but a towel. Mikey is in shock! He knew how beautiful Frank was in general, but now he looks like some exotic flower blooming just for his eyes.

”Mikey, I thought I would join you since it is a special occasion.”

”Um.. Frankie, I don’t think this is a good idea. Remember the contract.”

”Can’t we forget about it for just one night?”

Frank moves closer to the bathtub and starts to drop the towel. Mikey swallows hard as he watches Frank lean in closer to him. They are only a breath away now and Mikey is about to say something when the door to the bathing room opens.

”Hey Mikes, I came to wish you a hap p y…”

”MICHAEL!!!!”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard pinches the bridge of his nose and he sits across from his brother and his brother’s wife. Mikey and Frank were both looking down with shame. Mikey was swirling around his cup of sake. Just because Gerard chose not to drink, did not mean that he did not want to bring his brother some awesome sake for his birthday celebration. He did not expect to catch his brother doing something with his wife, although he will admit he was a little overzealous going into the bathing room to find his brother in the first place. He was glad he did though because he stopped whatever was going to happen. He sighs and looks down at the paper on the table between them. It was the contract that Mikey signed with Frank’s parents before he was allowed to marry Frank. Since Frank’s parents lived too far away to keep an eye on them, the responsibility was given to Gerard, since he was the eldest brother. He hated having to thwart his brother’s actions, but the consequences of losing Frank were too strong for Mikey to bear.

”Mikey, Mikey, what were you thinking?”

”Please don’t yell at him, Gerard, it was my fault. I’m the one who…”

”It doesn’t matter, Frank. Mikey is older and should know better.”

”Gee’s right, Frankie. I should have said no or locked the door.”

Frank sighs. Gerard could sense the frustration in him. Almost two years and nothing between them. Gerard could not do it. He had to give credit to both his baby brother and his wife for holding out this long. He could see though that they were starting to break.

”It’s not much longer now, I promise. The year is almost over and Frank will graduate in June Then in the fall he will turn 18 and you guys can really be together.”

Both of them sigh audibly. They look at each other and smile. They link hands and Gerard saw Mikey squeeze Frank’s in reassurance.

”We can make it right, Frankie?”

”Right, Mikey, only six more months of school.”

Frank gets up and excuses himself. Mikey and Gerard stay and talk a little longer and then Mikey yawns. Gerard realizes it is late and that they both have school tomorrow. Then he remembers what the original reason he came over for was, other than his brother’s birthday.

”Oh yeah, Mikey, I forgot to tell you, I’m transferring to your school.”

”Really, Gee?”

”Yeah, I’ll be the new art teacher next year, but they want me to ride out the rest of the year with the current one so I can learn the ropes.”

”It will be nice to see you more, Gee.”

”Well, you will be seeing more of me because I will be moving in with you guys.”

”Wait what?!”

Gerard sighs. He knew this was going to be his brother’s reaction.

”Look, when Frank’s dad found out I was transferring he insisted on it. I’m sorry, he just doesn’t trust you to keep to the contract and honestly, Mikey, I worry about you too.”

”Hey, what happened was not my fault!”

”I know, but Frank is having more trouble controlling himself as he gets older. His hormones are racing and I would not put it past him to try and seduce you…again.”

Mikey sighs in defeat and Gerard knows he has won. They talk about storage and where Gerard would sleep. He can tell that Mikey is genuinely happy that he was coming to live with them, but he could also tell that Mikey was worried about Frank’s reaction. They promise to talk more this weekend. They hug and as Gerard is leaving he notices a small plate of food on the counter with a single candle glowing in it.

_***Mikey***_

How was he suppose to tell Frank about Gerard moving in? They already had no time to see each other at school and in public and now no privacy in their own home. It was probably for the best though. Frank was getting really antsy lately and Mikey _was_ having more and more difficulty pushing him away. He changes into his pajamas and walks into the bedroom. Frank is asleep on his bed. He looks so adorable with his shirt rucked up so that his tummy is showing. Mikey wants so badly to scoop him and hold him. He settles for leaning over and placing a small kiss on his forehead. He crosses to his own bed and climbs in. He listens to Frank mew in his sleep and drifts off.

_***Frank***_

Frank lays next to Mikey and runs his fingers through his husband’s hair. Mikey sighs in his sleep. Frank had heard everything that his husband and brother in law were talking about. Gerard moving in would be both nice and frustrating. Frank knew it was dangerous to keep trying to seduce Mikey, but he could not help but pout about how he was married almost two years and still had not done anything more than kissing and some heavy petting with Mikey. He sighs again and looks down at his husband. He is so in love with the man that it hurt. He curls up next to him and settles against his back. Mikey sighs and shifts so that they are spooning. Frank decides that if this is the best he is going to get so he will take it in gratitude. He snuggles in and kisses Mikey lightly on the neck.

”I love you, Mikey Way.”

As he is drifting off he hears on the edge of his dreams…

”I love you, Frankie Way.”


	2. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds a love letter in his locker. What will Mikey think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, so I caved. I had a magic number that I wanted to reach in comments before I agreed to continue this fic, but fuck it I decided to do it anyway. _***Pixieroway***_ is excited about it anyway. ^0^
> 
> So here is chapter two. Gerard is moved in with his brother and Frank. Frank also ends up in an embarrassing situation at school made more embarrassing by his friends. Will it affect his marriage?
> 
> Oh and for those who do not know, when you pull your lower eye lid down and stick out your tongue, it is the Japanese equivalent to fuck you! Cooler than the middle finger right? ^0^

_***Mikey***_

”Gee, where do you want this?”

”Um…over in that corner I think.”

Mikey carried a box marked ‘art supplies’ and placed it carefully in the corner Gerard pointed to. Between Mikey and Gerard, they had moved everything into the house that would fit. Later they would take the rest to storage. Gerard and Mikey flopped down on the sofa exhausted. Mikey reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his bottle of water. He gulped it down quickly and handed the remaining amount to his brother. Gerard took it and finished it off. At that moment the front door opened and Frank walked in with the grocery bags. He placed them on the kitchen table and went to the fridge. Mikey watched as Frank pulled out a cold bottle of green tea and drank it down quickly. The condensation from the bottle dripped onto his face and made its way down his neck. Mikey followed the drop until it disappeared into the opening of his tee shirt. Mikey also noticed that Frank’s tee shirt had ridden up when he lifted the bottle to his lips exposing a thin strip flesh. He licked his lips as he stared.

”Mikey…”

Frank finished the drink and turned to place it in the sink. Frank wore jeans that hung low on his hips and hugged his ass nicely. Mikey gulped and felt himself getting aroused.

”Mikey…”

Mikey continued to watch Frank as he started to put away the groceries. He reached up to place the cereal in one of the cabinets and the cloth covering his back now rose and exposed part of his back and hips. Mikey let out a soft groan and wondered what it would be like to taste the strip of flesh.

”Michael!”

Mikey and Frank both jumped when Gerard shouted out his full name. He looked at Gerard who had a stern look on his face. He looked back at Frank and saw that Frank was blushing. Frank’s eyes were trained on him and when he realized where his gaze was, he crossed his legs quickly. Frank hurried out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Mikey heard the bedroom door slam and he let out a deep breath he did not even know he was holding.

”Mikey, what were you thinking?”

”Nothing, Gee, I was just daydreaming that’s all.”

”Un huh.”

”What? Jeez, Gee, it was just harmless fantasy! You know I won’t do anything about it.”

Gerard sighed and turned his body on the sofa so that he was facing his brother.

”Yes, Mikey ,I understand that but you will confuse poor Frankie.”

”What do you want from me, Gerard!? I can’t help if I am attracted to my wife! I know he is under age and that we can’t do anything but I can’t help how I feel for fuck sake!”

Mikey got up and left the living room in a huff. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door to their bedroom. He considered opening in the door, but he decided to knock instead. He heard a small voice telling him to enter. He opened the door and saw Frank sitting at his vanity looking into the mirror.

”I’m sorry.”

Mikey was taken back by his apology. What did Frank have to be sorry for?”

”I should be more careful what I do and wear around you. It isn’t fair that you get teased like that.”

Mikey crossed the room quickly and knelt at the side of Frank’s chair.

”No, baby, you didn’t do anything wrong. You can dress the way you feel comfortable and you were not doing anything wrong. I just have an overactive imagination, that’s all.”

Mikey looked up and saw tears in Frank’s eyes. He reached up and brushed them away. He encircled his arms around the trembling teen and Frank melted into his grasp. Mikey nuzzled into his neck and kissed his cheek. They stayed like that for a while with their eyes closed, the only sound in the room was their breathing. Mikey heard a new noise and saw Gerard standing in the doorway. He was smiling and nodding his head. Mikey watched Gerard close the door and leave the two of them in their comforting silence.

_***Frank***_

”Alright, hang on, I’m coming Billie, I just have to grab something out of my locker.”

”Hurry up, man, we’re gonna be late again!”

Frank opened his locker and reached in to get his bag of spare guitar picks when he brushed something else. He peered in and saw an envelope with a heart sticker on it. At first he thought it was from his husband but Mikey would not take a chance like that. He took the envelope out and turned it over. There was no name other than his own on it. Puzzled he stuffed it in his satchel, grabbed his guitar picks and headed off after Billie.

*

*

*

It was now fifth period and Frank still had not had time to look at the letter. He pulled it out of his satchel and turned it over. He carefully broke the seal and pulled the letter inside out. He got about a line in when it was snatched out of his hand.

”What’s this?”

Tre had the letter in his hand and was waving it around

”Tre, give that back!”

Frank gritted his teeth to keep quiet.

”Give what back?”

Great, now Billie was chiming in. Frank attempted to snatch the letter, but Tre was too fast. He stuck his tongue out at him as he pulled down his right eyelid. Tre quickly scanned the letter and then covered his mouth to avoid a squeak.

”Why, Frankie, you little devil, when did you get a secret admirer?”

”What?!”

Both Frank and Billie exclaimed at the same time. Now Frank had to get the letter back, but Tre was now reading part of it out loud.

”I have always admired you and your commitment to your music. I just wish I had said something sooner”

”Aww, that is so sweet!”

”Shut up, Billie.”

”Well it is.”

”Meet me behind the gym after school please.”

Tre was batting his eyelids and giggling at Frank’s frustration. Suddenly the letter was torn from his hand. The three students looked up to see Mr. Way with it. Frank looked up in horror as his husband read the note, his eyes going wide. He looked at the two students and then Frank last. He cleared his throat.

”Mr. Iero, I believe this is your property. Please refrain from reading love declarations in my class and making further interruptions.”

”Yes, Mr. Way.”

All three students spoke at the same time. Frank took the letter from his husband and shoved it in his bag quickly. When the bell rang he ran out of the classroom with Tre and Billie calling his name.

*

*

*

Lunch time found Frank hiding in the courtyard. Tre and Billie walk up to him and crouch down on the ground.

”Are you alright, Frankie”

Frank looks up at Billie’s face which had genuine concern on it for him. Frank smiled up at him and nodded.

”You’re happy about the letter though right, Frankie?”

Frank looked at Tre and shook his head.

”No I’m not.”

”Sure you are, maybe he’s hot!”

”No! I don’t want to meet him!”

Tre stood up and looked down at Frank. Frank tucked himself further into his knees. He wished he knew what his husband thought of the letter. He wanted to ask him, but was afraid he would get angry or worse, not care. This thought caused tears to well up in his eyes. He willed away the thought quickly.

*

*

*

It was the end of the school day and Frank was at his locker. Billie came up to him.

”Are you coming to practice today, Frankie?”

”No, I don’t think so, please make my excuses.”

”Okay, Frankie, I understand.”

”Hey, Frankie, wait up.”

Tre came jogging up to the two of them.

”So are you going?”

”No, I’m heading home.”

”Come on, don’t you want to at least see who it is?”

”No, I told you already!”

Frank internally freaked out, he did not want Tre to go and find out who the guy was either. Frank quickly crouched down and grabbed his stomach.

”Uuughh.”

”Frankie, what’s wrong?!”

”Stomach, hurts really badly suddenly like cramps and ahhhh!”

Frank fell over on his side and shook and cried. Tre and Billie both ran to his side. Bille told Tre that they should go to the infirmary quickly. They both placed Frank’s arms on their shoulders and made their way down the hall. Frank thought he was safe now until he saw his husband coming out of the faculty room.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was coming out of the faculty room sorting through the papers he just graded when he looked up and saw Frank being basically carried between his two best friends. Mikey dropped the papers and ran over to them.

”Billie, Tre, what happened to Frank?”

”He was complaining of stomach pains so we were taking him to the infirmary.”

Mikey’s eyes went wide. Frank was sick? Mikey turned around and crouched down with his hands behind his back.

”Get on my back, I’ll take you.”

Mikey saw all three students eyes get wide, but he saw Frank take his arms off of his friends and gingerly climb onto his husband’s back. Mikey stood up and thanked Frank’s friends. They said they would get his stuff and meet him at the infirmary. Mikey carefully walked down the hallway with his wife on his back. It felt good to feel him solidly pressed against him. He sighed with contentment. They arrived at the infirmary, but the nurse was not there. Mikey carried Frank to the bed and after removing his shoes he helped him under the covers.

”It does not seem that you have fever, does it hurt anywhere other than your stomach? Are you dizzy?”

Frank remained on his side, turned away from his husband, He felt bad that his act went so far as to involve Mikey. He was on the verge of tears when the curtain parted and Tre and Billie came in a startled Mikey.

”Ah, so Mr. Way does care about Frankie huh?”

”What? No, uh, Frank is one of my students. I would do the same for any of you.”

”Oh, so Frank isn’t anyone special then?”

Frank cringed at this remark. Damn Tre and his interfering. He knew that Billie was probably just standing there feeling bad on behalf of both Frank and Mikey. Tre kept pushing the subject.

”No he is, just like you all are special!”

”Really, Mr. Way, then why are you blushing and getting all flustered hmmm?”

Frank knew he had to stop Tre now. He curled up in a ball and groaned out in pain. Tre stopped pushing Mikey and ran to Frank’s side.

”Frankie, are you alright?”

”Alright guys, Frank needs to rest now. I know you are worried about him but the best thing you can do is go home. I will look after him and make sure he gets home alright.”

”Yes, Mr. Way. Come on, Tre, we’ll talk to Frankie later. Bye, Mr. Way.”

Frank could tell that Tre was protesting as Billie pushed him out of the room. He was grateful for Billie’s friendship at this moment. Once again he was left alone with Mikey.

”I’m sorry I made you worry about me.”

”No, Frankie, no apologies. I don’t mind worrying about you.”

Frank turned over and faced Mikey.

”I’m sorry about the incident in the classroom today too.”

”Oh, the letter?”

”Yeah.”

”Actually I am happy about the letter.”

Frank’s eyes went wide at this admission. He sat up too quickly and got dizzy from it. Immediately Mikey was there with his arms around him. He gently laid his head back on the pillow and softly ran his fingers through Frank’s hair. Frank sighed with contentment.

”You receiving that letter just shows me how amazing my wife is. The fact that someone else has interest in you makes me want you more.”

Frank’s eyes welled up with tears as Mikey spoke.

”Frankie, I trust you. That is what marriage is all about. Two people who love and trust each other. That is us.”

”Mikey…”

Frank reached out for Mikey’s other hand. They linked fingers and their rings touched with a light sound. Frank looked deep into his husband’s eyes. He really could see the love for him in there. Mikey dropped to one knee and leaned into Frank. Frank brought his head up a little to meet Mikey half way. The kissed softly forgetting where they were and anyone that might have seen them. At that moment they were the only two people in the world.


	3. School Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey realizes how amazing Frank is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All animes that take place in a high school setting have a school festival. It just has to happen. In this one, Frank's class runs an unorthodox twist on a maid cafe. I will not give it away here, but it is an eyebrow lifter for both brothers. ^0^
> 
> After writing so much misery for the guys, yes even in part of **Darling** , it was nice to be fluffy and silly in this chapter. The final scene of the chapter will be a bit more of a tear jerker for older readers who will recognize the song. As I was writing the line, it popped into my head and I thought it was just an amazing moment. The visual I got was amped up by the fact that I was in an MCR chat yesterday and shared the acoustic performance that Frank did on a live podcast. To know that he can sing like that after all the screaming that he does, was just.... So that was part of my inspiration for this ending. 
> 
> Here is both the podcast and the video of Frank performing as well as the link to hear the song that Frank is singing. Please forgive the horrible video. It was the 80's after all. @~@
> 
> Oh an a little trivia for you all. Any one who has seen the Leslie Nilson movie, "Spy Hard" will now understand where the beginning of it came from. ^0^
> 
> Podcast~http://www.goingofftrack.com/2013/06/13/live-union-hall-2/  
> Performance~http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y3osl5SCg8&list=PLI240LXRNiHmQt-rEYV93VSUR7POJ3iM6&index=1
> 
> 1981 James Bond Movie Opening "For Your Eyes Only"~http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGrptJTswNg

_***Frank***_

”So will you be able to come, Mikey?”

Mikey looked up at Frank and smiled. The three of them were having a quiet dinner when Frank announced that his homeroom would be doing something special for the school festival this weekend. Frank was not sure what his class was doing, but his friend Tre assured him it would be pretty cool. Mikey smiled and nodded.

”I don’t see why not. I am running the astronomy dome, but during my break, I can stop by.”

”I can come by too when I finish at the art exhibit.”

”Oh, Gee, I can’t expect you to come too. I would feel like I am imposing on you.”

”Not at all. I like the idea of supporting my sister in law in his endeavors.”

Frank blushed. He liked when Gerard called him that. His parents never referred to Mikey as his husband so it was nice to have recognition at time from someone other than Mikey.

”Thanks, Gee! I would love if you came too!”

Gerard reached over and ruffled Frank’s hair. Frank thought of Gerard as a good friend as well as family. His only down fall in Frank’s eyes was how much of a cock block he was. Oh well, no one was perfect. Frank happily munched on his food. He could not wait for the weekend now.

_***Gerard***_

”Welcome, everybody. Tonight the astronomy club presents a look at our night time sky. The sky at night this time of year is usually settled with a fine mist. This will continue into the summer time. The Milky Way is located near the constellations of Scorpio and Sagittarius.”

Gerard watched from the side as his younger brother regaled the amazement of the stars to the onlookers in the makeshift planetarium, on the school property. He left and walked up the midway looking at all the booths that the students created to raise money for the school. The festival was a fun time for students and the town itself. He stopped to grab some cotton candy from the lacrosse team. The poor kids were covered in light wisps of it and they were laughing as they pulled it off each others clothes and ate it. Well at least they were not eating the profits. Gerard continued to the pavilion where his art students were showcasing their own mini gallery. He stopped where the ticket booth was and checked the till. Not a bad haul. He was impressed how this fairly decent sized town took care of the students and showed pride in the school. He continued in to the gallery and watched the students take turn being in charge of guiding the public through the exhibits. Gerard looked at his watch. Not much longer and then he could go and see what Frank’s class came up with for the festival.

_***Frank***_

”Are you fucking kidding me!?”

”Nope, now put it on, we are going to own the festival this year!”

”Put what on; there is nothing to the outfit!”

”Oh stop being so dramatic, Frankie, you don’t see anyone else complaining do you?”

”Yeah, but…”

”Yeah buts run through the field eating grass, now get going Iero!”

The conversation was over and Tre had won once again. Frank looked down at the skimpy outfit again. He looked up at everyone else in the class and saw that they were wearing them so he sighed and headed to the bathroom to change. Billie caught up with him.

”Come on Frankie, it isn’t that bad. I bet you will look better than I do.”

Frank laughed as Billie threw as arm around him. He waited for him as Frank entered one of the stalls to change. When he emerged Billie gave him thumbs up. Frank looked in the mirror and sighed again. ‘What is Mikey going to think?’ Frank let this thought worry a hole into his brain as he let Billie fix his makeup and straighten his outfit. They both left to join the rest of the students.

_***Mikey***_

”Mikey!”

Mikey looked up to see a red faced Pete in front of him. He had just sat down and took his lab coat off. His voice was sore from talking about the stars so much and he was sipping some hot green tea with honey from the tea hut exhibit. Pete barreled in scattering papers everywhere and in the process narrowly burned Mikey with the tea as it slipped from his grasp and splashed to the floor.

”Pete, look what you did! Fuck, I needed that too!”

Pete grabbed Mikey’s wrist and pulled him out of the chair.

”Relax, I will replace it, now come on!”

Pete continued to drag him out of the room and down the hall. Mikey could barely keep up with the man as he pushed through the students in costumes advertising their class’s exhibits. They came to a stop in a crowd and Pete began to push his way through. Mikey could barely keep his glasses on as he was jostled by people on both sides. Finally Pete stopped and Mikey was able to catch his breath.

”Shit, Pete! What is so damn important that you had to pull me through this crowd?”

”Shut up and look at this!”

Mikey followed Pete’s finger as he pointed to a billboard. It was an advertisement for a maid café. This was nothing new to Mikey. One or more of the classes always did a café for the festival. He looked at the title of the café. ‘Maid with a Twist’. He wondered what that meant, but had no time to ponder further as he was dragged into the classroom by a very excited Pete. They were greeted at the door by one of the students. She was wearing a waiter’s outfit complete with vest and waist coat. She bowed to them and showed them a table. Pete and Mikey sat down, but Mikey noticed that Pete was still jittery.

”Pete, how much coffee have you had to drink today?”

”Well considering this will be his fifth time here, I would say at least four cups, Mr. Way.”

Mikey looked up to see Tre, one of his Physics students talking to him and took a double take. Tre was wearing a maid outfit with a fairly short skirt and barely there bodice. On one of the girls it would border on obscene, but since guys did not really have any chests it was not so bad. They even wore stockings and heeled shoes! He had his hair done up and make up too. It was very imaginative and now he realized why the café was so popular. A female student came over and poured water for them. Mikey was impressed that the whole class agreed to the gender outfit switch. That showed true school spirit in his eyes. He watched as Pete ordered another cup of coffee and Mikey ordered his replacement green tea with honey. Tre took down the order and then shouted out as he was leaving the table.”

”Oi Frankie, got another order for you.”

Mikey was in the middle of drinking from the glass of water when he heard what Tre said and he spit it out all over the table and started to cough. One of the girls came over and wiped up the mess and Pete jumped up and patted him on the back.

”Mikey, you alright?”

Mikey could not answer him, could not think, and could not breathe. He had forgotten that Frank was in Tre’s homeroom class. That meant that _he_ was also dressed up like Tre!

”I'm fine, Pete, I just took the water down too fast.”

Pete nodded and went to sit back down. Frank watched as he ogled all the boys in maid outfits. Pete was blatant when he liked something. Mikey gently reminded him that he was a teacher, but Pete dismissed it as having good fun, and not to worry. Mikey was worried though. His eyes darted around the room looking for a glimpse of Frank. He was nowhere to be seen. Mikey spotted an closed off area and figured he was in there preparing his and Pete’s drinks. The thought of Frank wearing the same outfit as Tre made Mikey swallow hard. He debated on getting out of there when the curtain of the closed off area parted and Mikey was suddenly breathless again. There stood his wife in the short maid’s dress. He had on white stockings that were laced with garters with baby blue bows just peeking out from under the skirt. The dress was ruffled so it puffed out away from his thighs. The bodice was white with the same color ribbon as the bow running a crisscross pattern up to the top and ending in another bow. He wore a black choker that matched the black high heels on his feet. He has on baby blue eye shadow and a light tinted pink lip-gloss that made his smile shine in the light. In his dark hair was a matching baby blue bow neatly clipped to the side that Mikey could see. Frank was looking down at the ticket on the tray and making sure the order was right. Mikey saw him look up and scan for the number on the table. Suddenly their eyes met and after Frank’s went wide with recognition; his face was covered with a crimson blush. He gingerly walked over to their table trying not to visibly shake.

”M-Mr. Way, Mr. Wentz, your orders.”

Mikey watched as Frank carefully bent over to place the cup of coffee in front of Pete. It rattled a little on the saucer. Mikey could see that Frank was really nervous. He smiled and tried to ease him a little. Frank smiled back and placed the cup and saucer in front of him. He then picked up the little pot and holding the cover, carefully poured the tea into the cup so that it did not splash. Frank then picked up honey and slowly drizzled it into the bottom of the liquid. He then clasped the now empty tray to his waist and bowed politely as he made his exit. Mikey picked up the spoon and stared off into space as he stirred the honey into the hot tea. He placed the spoon on the side of the table, but miscalculated and it fell off. He bent over to pick it up when he heard laugher behind him. He glanced quickly in time to see Frank with his two best friends talking. Tre was lifting Frank’s skirt slightly and pulling on it and Frank was playfully trying to get him to stop. Billie was also there pointing to something and Mikey realized that it was the fact that Frank was wearing black lace panties! Mikey lost his balance and fell out of the chair knocking his head against the table. His glasses flew off and landed by Pete. He caused a commotion that everyone looked up and once again he locked eyes with Frank who immediately smacked Tre’s hand away and caused his skirt to fall back down again. Pete looked down at him and picked up his glasses. Mikey got back up into the chair and took the glasses back from Pete. He was about to put them back on when Frank appeared back at the table. He had a new spoon for Mikey and a clean damp cloth.

”Here, Mr. Way, for your glasses.”

”Thank you, Frank.”

Mikey took the cloth and Frank smiled at him.

_***Gerard***_

Finally everything was done and he had no more obligations until clean up. Gerard made his way through the crowd to Frank’s homeroom. He kept hearing murmurs all day about the café that the class had created and how so far they were in the lead for making the most money for the school this year. Gerard stopped at the sign and looked at the name. He could only imagine what it meant. He walked up to the door and was greeted by one of the girls dressed in a waiter’s uniform. She was about to lead him to a table when a crash sounded in the room. Gerard looked over and saw his little brother on the floor at a table with Pete. He saw Mikey’s gaze and then followed it to see Frank dolled up like a maid in a pretty skimpy outfit.

”Holy fuck!”

”Excuse me, Mr. Way?”

Gerard internally cursed again as he realized he externally cursed in front of a student.

”Sorry, Miranda, I was just startled when I realized it was my brother that fell.”

”Oh that’s right, you and Mr. Way are related. I almost forgot. Go ahead then, why don’t you join him and Mr. Wentz.”

”Thanks and sorry again.”

”No problem Mr. Way, we all fuck up now and then.”

Gerard smiled as Miranda tongue and cheeked him. He left her and made his way to Mikey’s table. He saw Mikey get up and Pete hand him his glasses, then he saw Frank make his way over with a cloth in his hand. He arrived at the table when Frank handed the cloth to him.

”Michael.”

Gerard watched his brother’s eyes go wide at his presence and Frank ducked his head down and scurried away quickly. Pete stood and offered up his chair. He apologized for leaving when Gerard arrived, but his classes exhibit was about to end and he had to be there for cleanup. Gerard sat down across from Mikey. Another male student came over and took his order. When the student left he looked at his brother and waited. When silence continued to prevail he broke it with a sigh.

”Want to explain what that was all about?”

”Honestly, Gee, I had no idea what it was! Pete dragged me here.”

”Mm hmm. And when you realized it, why did you stay?”

”Because I promised him I would come. I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.”

”Pete’s?”

Mikey looked up and glared at Gerard. 

”You know damn well I don’t mean Pete.”

”Mikey, this is the kind of thing that is dangerous. You’re already on edge and now you have to go and…”

”Please don’t blame him, Gee.”

Gerard looked up and saw Frank there delivering his coffee. He was speaking in very hushed tones.

”Mikey did not realize that I was even here until I delivered his order. I did not even know about the outfits till today. I just did not want to cause a further commotion and then have the class hate me for not participating.”

Gerard could see tears welling up in the small boy’s eyes. He suddenly felt like shit. Of course they did not plan this. He really was a horrible brother in law right now. He reached out and covered Frank’s hand with his.

”It’s okay, Frankie, I think I understand now.”

Frank smiled and clasping the tray to his waist made a proper bow and started to walk away. At that moment one of the boys came busting out of the closed area with a heavily laden tray and bumped right into Frank. The tray began to wobble and then tip right at Frank. It was covered with hot drinks.

”Frank!”

Before Gerard could move Mikey was out of his seat and pulling Frank out of the way. He knocked Frank over onto his back and received the splash of hot drinks that was meant for Frank onto his back. He collapsed on top of Frank obscenely between his legs.

”Ow, son of a bitch that’s fucking hot!”

Frank had hit his head slightly against the table behind him and caused a glass of cold water to fall and the contents spilling and splashing over his head. When Mikey looked up, Gerard could see his eyes going into shock at the position he was in on top of Frank with a now very transparent bodice covered in water cold enough to show Frank’s nipples hard under the material. Mikey was under a spell of some sort and had not moved yet. Gerard groaned and got up. He walked over to them and put his hand out for Frank. Frank blushed and that is when Mikey got with the program and pushed off of Frank himself. Once Mikey was off of him, Gerard noticed that he was staring. He looked at Mikey’s gaze and saw that the skirt of Frank’s outfit had been pushed up and that he was wearing women’s underwear to go with the outfit. It was also obvious to everyone looking that Frank was hard. Frank yelped and quickly scrambled to his knees to cover himself. Gerard pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair. He looked at the ceiling and silently hoped that Frank’s parents did not hear about this mess.

*

*

*

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was sitting on his bed looking in the mirror at the damage that was caused by the incident today. He had several burned splash marks on his back. He was debating how to reach them to treat them when he saw the door open and Frank walk in. Mikey gasped as he saw that Frank still had the outfit on from the café. Frank walked in with a tray in his hand. Mikey could see burn cream, gauze, tape, scissors, a cup, and a pot of tea. Frank carried it to the dresser and set it down. He brought the first aid stuff over to the bed. Frank touched Mikey’s shoulder and guided him to turn around and face the mirror. He then sat on the bed behind Mikey and popped open the top of the burn cream. He applied a small amount to his finger and then carefully spread it over one of the burn spots. Even though it hurt a little Frank’s fingers felt good on his skin helping to make the dull pain go away. Frank then cut a piece of gauze and carefully placed it on the area. He then taped it to his back and moved onto the next burn when it was secured.

”Frankie?”

”Yes, Mikey?”

”Thank you for doing this for me.”

”Well thank you for saving me from the pain that you are in.”

”No need to thank me. A husband should always protect their wife when they are in danger of any kind.”

Mikey felt Frank’s hand go still on his back. He looked in the mirror and their gazes met. Frank smiled one of his most beautiful smiles at Mikey’s reflection. He leaned in and kissed the top of Mikey’s bare shoulder.

”Thank you for saying that, Mikey.”

They continued in silence after that until Frank was done. He gathered up all the items and put them back on the tray. He then poured the tea into the cup and after adding honey he brought it over to Mikey. Frank stood in front of Mikey so that Mikey could take in the whole outfit without distraction. He handed the tea to Mikey and stood there with one of his toes pointed in awkwardly.

”I-I-I saw how you looked at me today and I wanted to wear this again for you so that you had a chance to really see me in it. I only want to wear something like this for you my husband. This should be for your eyes only. Mikey just sat and stared unable to speak after the declaration that Frank just made to him. He watched as Frank crossed to their small CD player and slip a disc in. When the music started Mikey recognized it as the theme to a James Bond movie with the same name as the song. He listened as the intro started and watched as Frank began to sing.

”For your eyes only can see me through the night. 

For your eyes only I never need to hide.

You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new.

I never felt until I looked at you.”

Mikey felt tears welling up in his eyes as he listened to Frank’s beautiful voice. It always amazed him how he had gotten so lucky to have him in his life. It was worth all the pain and heartache of not being able to be with him physically. For this boy, he could wait a hundred years if he had to. He knew it would be worth it in the end, all of it. The song was winding down now as Frank sang the last part and then the chorus.

”For your eyes only, only for you.

You see what no one else can see and now I'm breaking free.

For your eyes only, only for you.

The passions that collide in me, the wild abandoned side of me.

Only for you, for your eyes only.”

Mikey got up and put the cup down on the dresser. He crossed to Frank and swept him into his arms. He tipped him back and crushed their mouths together. He could feel the tears cascading down both their faces and mingling on their chests. That is how Gerard found them.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was exhausted. After Mikey got burnt he sent him back to the house and stayed to take over the supervision of the cleanup for both classes. He stumbled into the house and took off his jacket. He hung it up and headed into the living room. No one was there. He checked the dining room, empty too.

”Mikey? Frankie?”

No one answered. He made his way down the hall and checked the bathing room. Still nothing. As he made his way towards the bedrooms he started to panic a little. He knew he could trust his brother and sister in law, but it still made him a little uneasy and after the mess in the classroom today well anything could happen. He moved quickly to the bedroom door when he heard the music. He saw the door was partly open and from his angle he could see Mikey on the bed and Frank’s image in the mirror. Gerard was shocked he was still wearing the outfit from this afternoon. Mikey didn’t seem to notice as he was focused on Frank singing to him. Gerard had forgotten how beautiful his voice was. Frank sang at the small reception for the closest family members after the wedding. He brought tears to both his and their mother’s eyes. Now Gerard could see the tears glistening in his brother’s eyes as Frank finished the song. He saw Mikey get up and place a cup on the dresser that he was holding. He watched as Mikey left his actual sight and showed up in the mirror. He swept Frank into a kiss reminiscing of the famous one depicted in Time Square after the war ended. He pushed the door open more ready to break them apart when Mikey did it for him.

”Frankie Way, I love you so much and I will wait forever for you as long as only I get to see this side of you.”

”Always, Mikey, always.”

Gerard realized that everything was alright and he stepped away from the door. He made his way down the hall again and headed to the kitchen to find something to drink when the phone rang.

”Way residence, Gerard speaking.”

”WAY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF YOUR SHIT BROTHER ON TOP OF MY SON IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!?”

”Well fuck.”


	4. We Have A Child Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard can see how lonely Frank is. Will Mikey clue in before it is too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not decided how many chapters I will make this one yet. The anime is 26 chapters, but fuck if i am going that long. I think I will watch them and pick out key episodes in order to decide the chapter rate. Maybe I will go to ten on this one. I will have to see. ^0^
> 
> So lots of feelings in this chapter. Frank has not spent much time with Mikey and it is starting to bother him. Mikey is so busy he does not even notice and poor Gerard is trapped between them.  
> No, Frank is not going to cheat on Mikey with Gerard, this is not that kind of fic so don't even bother asking. @~@
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the fluffiness and sadness, and the bit of humor too at the end. ^-^
> 
> Oh and the kitten in the anime was named Kuri so I just changed it to Kutie. ^0^

_***Frank***_

The rice cooker went off and Frank jumped up from the magazine he was reading. He carefully scooped out the steaming white grains into the delicate bowl and set it on the table next to a plate of fresh grilled fish. Along with the eggs, neatly folded, and green vegetables, it was a good looking breakfast. Frank sighed and looked at the time. He went upstairs and stepped quietly into the bedroom. Mikey was asleep snuggled up against a pillow. Frank sighed again and leaned over his husband’s face. He place a light kiss on his lips and Mikey opened his eyes.

”Good morning my love.”

”Mmmm good morning Frankie.”

Frank wanted to linger longer, but he had tea to set out too. He left and headed down the stairs licking his lips and savoring the sweet taste of the kiss. Frank poured the hot water over the tea leaves and waited for them to steep. He heard Mikey come downstairs, but then he heard the sound of him in the foyer. He got up and saw that he was slipping off his house shoes and putting on his outside shoes.

”Um…Mikey, I made breakfast for us.”

”Oh sorry sweetheart, but I have a meeting before classes start today. I just don’t have time.”

”Oh, well what time should I expect you home for dinner then?”

”Sorry, I have the meeting of the astronomy club and then another meeting and well…”

Frank shuffled forward in his own house shoes and picked up Mikey’s briefcase. He handed it to him and leaned in for a kiss. Instead of his lips though it landed on his forehead. Mikey waved as he ran out the door. Frank sighed and looked at the well set up table. Suddenly he was no longer hungry. He went upstairs to get ready for school.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was lounging in bed that morning. He did not need to get to the school till later periods anyway. All morning he smelled this amazing scent and he knew that Frank was cooking breakfast for him and his brother. He was hoping to maybe steal some fish and maybe some rice as a late breakfast for himself when he heard his brother hurry out of his room and down the stairs. Curious he peeked out the door and saw Frank standing with Mikey at the door. Gerard looked at his watch. It was only eight so why was Frank saying goodbye? He also saw Mikey kiss his forehead and saw Frank’s shoulders sag, and then he was gone. Gerard sighed as he watched Frank turn and look in the kitchen at the table and then turn slowly towards him. He ducked back into the room so Frank did not see him. He heard Frank shuffle past his room and just as the door closed, he heard the start of sobs. Gerard got dressed quickly and headed down stairs so that Frank would not be embarrassed that he heard him crying.

_***Frank***_

Frank was walking to school through the park. He was still feeling down about Mikey today. Actually it had been a while since they did anything together. Frank was taking another deep sigh when he hears a small sound to his left. He looked over and saw a small kitten underneath a bush. It looked up at him with soft eyes and mewed. Frank walked over to it and crouched down letting it sniff his hand. The kitten looked at it and then him. It then ran away. Frank sighed, even a stray kitten didn’t want to be with him.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was in the middle of teaching his lesson when he saw that Frank was sitting with his head on his desk. He felt bad running out the door so quickly this morning, but the meeting had been put off for several days and they could not afford to do it again. He watched as Tre and Billie tried to engage Frank, but Frank would just shake his head and then put it down again. He would make it up to him somehow, but right now he had to get back to the lesson.

_***Frank***_

”Come one Frankie, you have not been to practice in a while. Just come, I am sure it will cheer you up. We can even laugh at Tre when he picks on Mike.”

Frank had to laugh at Billie when he talked about Tre. Tre was really a good drum player, but he always goofed off so much that no one really knew how good he really was, well except Frank and Billie.

”Alright Billie, you’re right, let’s go.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was leaving the art wing when he heard a horrible noise. He held his hands over his ears until the awful din went away. Shaking his head and wiggling his finger in his ear, he tried to find where the sound came from. He pinpointed it when the screeching was stopped by a loud slap.

”Tre, you put my fucking bass down right now or I am going to punch a hole in your drums!”

”Aww Mike, you’re no fun. I just wanted to see what it sounded like.”

”Yeah, well it isn’t a fucking violin so stop pulling the bow across the strings.”

”What, you mean like this?”

Gerard arrived at the classroom door at the same time he saw the boy pull the bow across the strings of the bass. The song was heart wrenching and now he banged on the door frame to get their attention.

”Hey hey hey! What is going on in here? Where is your teacher?”

All the students looked up at him and Gerard realized that Frank was present too.

”Sorry Mr. Way, um…we don’t know where Mr. Pilsner is.”

”Ah okay, well I may only be an art teacher, but I am pretty sure the rosin on that bow on Mike’s bass strings will cause waxiness when he tries to play. It will also mess with the frets.”

”Oh shit…I mean shoot, I did not know that. Man Mike, I’m sorry.”

”That’s okay Tre, I know you were just funning.”

”Hey Mr. Way? How did you know about that?”

”My brother plays bass.”

Gerard could not help noticing the way Frank’s smile lit up at the mention of his husband.

”Oh cool! Was he in a band?”

”We were when we were younger, just a little garage one, but yeah.”

”Awesome, what did you play?”

”I didn’t, I sang.”

”Nice, what was the name of it?”

Gerard was about to answer when a huffing Carl came into the classroom and dropped his briefcase on the desk.

”Sorry I’m late boys. I could not find my keys anywhere!”

”No problem Mr. P. Mr. Way was keeping us company.”

”Thanks Gerard.”

”No problem Carl.”

Gerard waved goodbye to the boys and as he left he saw Frank smiling and laughing. He sighed and headed to the teachers’ lounge. There he saw Mikey preparing his lessons and getting ready for astronomy club.

”Hey bro.”

”Hey Gee, what’s up?”

”Nothing, hey is uh…everything alright at home?”

”Uh…yeah, as far as I know why?”

”Just this morning I overheard... and well I just wanted to remind you what you have and how you should not take it for granted that’s all.”

”I got it Gerard, don’t worry.”

”I hope so Mikey, I hope so.”

_***Frank***_

Frank was feeling a little better on the walk home from school. He almost smiled at his memory of Gerard mentioning Mikey playing bass when he remembered that Mikey was not going to be home anytime soon. Frank was getting down again when he heard meowing. He looked over and saw the kitten sitting under a park bench. This time it came over to him and when he put his hand out, it licked it after sniffing it. Frank picked up the kitten and sat with it on the bench.

”Poor thing, you have no home do you? I bet you are lonely too.”

Frank spoke out loud to the kitten as if it could answer him.

”I know, I’ll ask Mikey if I can bring you home! That way we can keep each other company.”

Frank put the kitten down and hurried home to make dinner.

_***Mikey***_

”Sorry I’m home so late again Frankie.”

The clock just struck ten as Mikey walked into their house. Frank had a plate wrapped up in the microwave and was heating it up for him. Mikey took off his tie and walked into the kitchen to the table where a book lay open. He picked it up and looked at a picture of a kitten in it. Frank had just pulled the food out of the microwave and turned around when he saw Mikey with the book.

”Uh, cute isn’t he Mikey?”

”Yeah cute, I just prefer dogs.”

”Oh right, I knew that.”

Frank put the plate in front of Mikey and he dove in, starving.

”I’m going to head to the bath and get to bed early. I am exhausted,”

”Okay Frankie, goodnight.”

”Goodnight Mikey.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard woke up around one looking for a post-midnight snack. He quietly left his room and went downstairs. He moved in the dark so as not to disturb his brother or sister in law, but he found he did not have to since Mikey was in the kitchen surrounded by books. He had a few notepads out as well as index cards. He was so concentrated on them, that he did not even notice Gerard enter till he spoke.

”Mikey, why are you still up?”

”Holy Shit!”

Gerard was amused how high his brother jumped in the chair.

”What the fuck Gee!? Don’t scare me like that!”

”Hey, it’s not my fault you are so engrossed in your work.”

”You're right man, sorry, I just have to get this done for tomorrow.”

”Dude it’s Saturday. I thought you were doing something with Frankie?”

”I was, but then during the meeting we decided to…”

”You have no idea do you?”

”No idea about what?”

”Nothing Mikey, you’ll figure it out hopefully, but I gotta tell you, I am not you so you know.”

Gerard left his puzzled brother at the table. He rummaged through the fridge and found some leftovers of Frank’s awesome cooking. After making a plate and warming it up, he patted his brother’s shoulder while shaking his head and he took the food with him back upstairs.

_***Frank***_

Frank was exhausted. He had overslept today because of it. He was depressed and knew it, but that did not help the situation much. He wandered downstairs after seeing that his husband was not in bed. He felt bad because he was going to make up for Mikey skipping breakfast most of the week by making something special. He has done prep work during dinner yesterday to make this morning easier. When he descended the stairs he looked in the living room and saw the back of his brother in laws head. He was hunched over a cup of coffee, probably still half asleep. Frank chuckled at the sight, but it caught in his throat when he noticed that Mikey’s briefcase and shoes were gone. Frank moved into the living room to see the angles he could not from the stairs. No one was there. He made his way down the hall to the bathing room, but it was empty too. Finally he moved in the kitchen and to Gerard. Frank saw that there was a small plate across from him with the crust of a piece of toast and a half drunk cup of green tea. Frank sighed and Gerard looked up at him.

”Early meeting he said. Will run all day, be home for dinner.”

Frank was impressed he got even half a sentence out of Gerard in the morning.

”But it’s Saturday?”

”Yeah I know Frankie he said…”

”It’s alright, I know he’s busy. I am sure we will find time to do something next weekend.”

”Frankie I…”

”So Gee, you’re in luck, I did some prep work yesterday and you are going to have the most amazing breakfast…well brunch now!”

Frank looked at Gerard and flashed him a grin. Gerard smiled back and Frank went into the fridge to get the ingredients. It was not till he was grabbing the crepe batter that he realized he was crying and that the tears were hitting the plastic covering. He felt arms pulling him out of the fridge and straightening him up. They took the item out of his hand and placed them on the counter. They the encircled him and pulled him into their chest. Frank circled his arms around their back and he just let go. He cried for every weekend that they did not spend together, every meal he missed, every bedtime they did not share. He cried till he had no more tears and Gerard just held him carding his fingers through his hair and telling him it would be alright. He appreciated his brother in law taking care of him, but what he really wanted was Mikey, his husband.

_***Gerard***_

”Fucking moron.”

Gerard was making his way through the park with his purchases. He was pissed that the guy at the market did not know what one of the ingredients that Frank wanted was. He could not understand why people would hire those that did not have knowledge of the products that they sold. He grumbled as he made a quick stop at the facilities halfway through the park. When he came out he heard a voice close by.

”I wish I could bring you home.”

It was Frank, but who was he talking to? Gerard crept closer not understanding why he should keep quiet, but knowing it was the right thing to do. He saw Frank on a park bench with a small bundle of fur in his lap. As he watched, the fur ball uncurled to display the most adorable kitten. He watched Frankie wave a leaf in front of it and the kitten batted at it playfully. Frank laughed with genuine amusement and Gerard could not help to smile at the beautiful sound. Frank continued to speak to the kitten as he played with it.

”If you came to live with me, then I would not be lonely when my husband was out. Well we would have Gerard there, but he has his own stuff to do and can’t hang out all the time. You and I could though…but Mikey said that he preferred dogs so I just have to be content to hang out with you here Kutie.”

Gerard felt his heart break. Frank was so lonely he was looking to a stray cat for companionship. At that moment he hated his brother. He knew that they could not be conventional husband and wife, but Mikey had to understand that Frank was young and therefore needed a certain amount of attention. He looked at his watch and realized he could catch Mikey at the school still. He quietly backed away from scene and headed in that direction.

_***Frank***_

Frank was looking at the clock wondering where the guys were. Gerard went out to get ingredients for dinner at his insistence, and Mikey had not been home all day. It was getting late and Frank could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped when the sky opened up and rain began to pour down. Suddenly he remembered the wash outside! He ran out there and pulled it down quickly. Unfortunately the damage was done and Frank sighed as he knew he would have to rewash the clothes. Acid rain smell was just nasty. As he was gathering up the clothes in his arms a particularly loud clap made him jump and drop them again. He looked out at the pouring rain and then started to turn white with worry.

”Oh no, Kutie!”

Throwing off his house shoes quickly and slipping on his sneakers, Frank grabbed an umbrella and ran out into the rain and straight to the park. He had to find Kutie before something happened to her!

_***Mikey***_

Mikey had heard the thunder earlier and was hoping to beat the rain home when Gerard came crashing into the teachers’ office. Everyone else had gone home from the meeting so Mikey was alone and decided to use the time to catch up on grading papers. He jumped when the door to the office was thrown open and he saw his brother standing there.

”Hey Gee, wha…”

Mikey did not have a chance to say anything else because at that moment Gerard crossed the room and his fist connected with Mikey’s face. Mikey tumbled out of his chair, but managed to keep his footing.

”What the fuck Gerard!?”

Gerard grabbed him by the shirt and shook him.

”You stupid son of a bitch! Just because you can’t fuck him, does not mean you should ignore him!”

Mikey shoved Gerard away from him and grabbed a handful of tissues. He pushed them against his nose and felt if there was any breakage. Nothing was there. Thankfully his brother hit like a girl. Frank could hit harder than Gerard could.

”What the fuck are you talking about Gerard?”

”Frank, your fucking wife that’s what!”

”Jesus Gerard, keep it down!”

”Oh fuck you! We are the only ones left in the fucking building. It is Saturday dip shit! You know when you're suppose to spend time with your wife that you ignore all week!”

”I have not ignored him! I have just been a little busy that’s all!”

”Really? When’s the last time you sat down and had a meal with him?”

Mikey thought about it. He didn’t think that being served a warmed plate and having Frank sit across from him not eating too counted. He thought about it some more and realized it had been well over a month.”

”Did you know he had prepped last night to make a special breakfast this morning for you?”

”Don’t you mean us?”

Gerard slumped his shoulders and sat back in the chair Mikey had vacated involuntarily.

”No, I mean, yeah I like Frankie’s cooking, but he does it all for you man. I mean you should have seen him today. He was crying in the refrigerator for Christ sake!”

Mikey was in shock! He had no idea that Frank had been that upset over it. Well actually he had spent so little time with Frank that he had no idea what the boy was thinking lately. Mikey slumped down to his knees. He cradled his head in his hands and shook it.

”I can’t believe I hurt him like that Gee. I am the worse husband in the world. I don’t deserve him.”

Gerard was on the floor next to him in a second cradling him in his arms. At that moment he was truly his big brother.

”We can fix this Mikes. It is not a lost cause. Now come on, get your shit and let’s get out of here before we get caught in this rain.”

At that exact moment the sky opened up and both brothers looked at each other and laughed. Mikey went to the closet and grabbed two of the random umbrellas there. He handed one to Gerard, picked up his briefcase and then headed out the door and home together.

_***Frank***_

”Kutie!”

”Kutie!”

”Kutie!”

Frank ran through the park looking carefully under each bush and near the trees where shelter could be found. So far he had no luck finding the little kitten and the wind was picking up now. He kept calling out the name he gave the kitten, but heard no sound back other than the biting rain. Suddenly a gust of wind came from beneath him and his umbrella flew up and was carried away by the wind. Frank watched it go and sighed. He continued to look for the bundle of fur.

”Kutie, where are you?”

”Come on dammit, answer me! I need to know you’re alright!”

”Kutie!”

”Kut…”

Frank felt the absence of rain falling on him and strong arms circling him. He looked up and saw Gerard holding an umbrella over him and Mikey had wrapped him in his arms.

”Frankie! What are you doing out here?”

”Oh Mikey, I can’t find her anywhere and she is so little, and I am so worried that something happened to her and…”

”Whoa whoa, slow down sweetheart, who are you searching for?”

”Kutie.”

”The kitten?”

Frank looked up at Gerard not understanding how he knew about Kutie, but nodded yes. He placed a hand on Frank’s shoulder and squeezed.

”You two keep looking, I am going to head home and make sure there is a warm bath ready for Frankie when you guys get back with Kutie.”

”Gee…”

”Don’t worry Frankie, Mikey will help you find her.”

Gerard took his hand off of Frank’s shoulder and smiled at him. He looked up at his brother and something passed between them that Frank could not understand. Then Gerard was off and he and Mikey were alone. Mikey and Frank walked through the park calling out for Kutie. No answer, but Frank would not give up. Finally after another hour he was about to call it quits when he finally heard the faint meow. He ran over to an old barrel being used as a make shift seat for park goers. Underneath it was a soaked and frightened Kutie sitting right there. Frank carefully picked Kutie up and cradled her in his apron. He brought the wet ball of fur back over to Mikey and stood under the umbrella. He looked at Mikey and smiled when Mikey smiled back. The three of them walked home as the rain started to let up.

”She was really scared wasn’t she?”

Frank looked up from the kitten he was holding to meet his husband’s eyes.

”I mean, all alone in the park at night with no one to take care of her, it has to be scary right?”

”Yeah, I would think so.”

”So what if we brought Kutie home to live with us?”

”Do you mean it?”

”Of course Frankie, why would I not?”

”Well you said that you preferred dogs so I thought…”

”I said I preferred dogs, that did not mean I did not like cats silly.”

Frank looked at Mikey and smiled. He cradled Kutie in his arms and she started to purr.

”Thank you Mikey, thank you so much! Now I won’t be lonely and…”

Mikey stopped walking and Frank turned around to see why. Mikey had this look on his face. Frank stepped back to him.

”Mikey, what’s wrong?”

”So Gee was right. You have been lonely.”

”Well, I mean…you have to work so much, and I understand that, but it’s just…”

Frank did not get a chance to finish his sentence before Mikey’s arms were around him and he was pulled into a deep kiss. They were out in the open where anyone could see, but that did not seem to matter at the moment. Frank pushed deeper into the kiss and parted his lips so that Mikey could explore further with his tongue. Kutie has wriggled out of his arms and jumped to the ground sitting at his feet and meowing. Mikey broke the kiss and looked down at the kitten. He bent over and picked it up.

”We should get Kutie home now and feed her some warm milk.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard kept an eye on the kitten as it drank from the saucer of fresh cream. Mikey was clearing the dinner dishes as Frank was soaking in a much needed bath. Mikey had just loaded the dish washer and kissed his brother goodnight. Gerard hung out on the floor playing with the kitten a little longer and then headed upstairs to his room. He dressed for bed and made sure he had what he needed for tomorrow. He realized that he was missing his calculator and popped over to Mikey to borrow his.

”Yo bro, you decent?”

Gerard knocked on the door, but no answer. He knocked a few more times and then opened the door. The room was empty.

”Oh shit!”

Gerard backed out and closed the door he raced down the hallway and down the stairs nearing losing his footing and ending up ass over teakettle. He should have known better. With all the emotion that took place today, it made them both vulnerable and he left them alone! Gerard skidded around the banister and headed toward the bathing room. Through the door he saw two silhouettes and he panicked. He ran up to the door and was about to wretch it open when he heard his brother speak.

”Frankie, I am really sorry that I neglected you lately. I had no idea that it was that long since we even ate together.”

”It’s okay Mikey, I know you’re busy and…”

”No, that is not an excuse Frankie. You are my wife and I am supposed to be there for you. I had to get knocked in the head by my own brother to open my eyes and see what was right in front of me.”

”Gee hit you?”

”Yeah, but you hit worse so I was fine. Just taken back.”

”Wow, I just wow.”

”Yeah I know, so promise me that if this happens again, you will come to me first…mostly so Gee does not have to embarrass himself with his girly punches.”

Gerard heard Frank giggle.

”Okay Mikey, I promise. I will see you upstairs?”

”Yeah, we can snuggle and read together if you want.”

”I would like that very much.”

Gerard then heard no more voices, but the definite sound of kissing. He had to stop them before anything bad happened. He went to pull on the door again when it was yanked out of his hands and he stumbled backwards. He barely caught himself as he hit the ground and looked up. Mikey was standing there with a sleep mask around his neck. Gerard realized that he was wearing it the whole time he was talking to Frank in the bath. Mikey smiled down at him and held his hand out. Gerard took it and was brought steady to his feet. Mikey clapped his brother on his back and sighed. He then walked away and headed up the stairs. Gerard watched him go and realized what an amazing family he truly has. Gerard was about to head to the stairs himself when Frank came out the door in a towel. He looked and saw Gerard and jumped. His towel got caught on the door knob and slipped off. Gerard and Frank stood there staring at each other till Frank broke the silence with a scream. Mikey came running downstairs.

”Frankie, what ‘s wrong I heard you…”

Gerard saw Mikey stop short at the sight of his wife completely naked with no mask to hide his young body from his eyes. He trailed his eyes up and down the small figure.

”Frankie I…”

Mikey could say nothing else as he promptly fell backwards from fainting.

”Mikey!”

Frank ran over to him and started to slap his face. Gerard sighed and grabbed the towel off the door knob. He handed it to Frank who pulled it around himself quickly. Gerard picked up his brother and slung him over his shoulder. He carried Mikey up the stairs and left Frank to finish getting dressed. Gerard brought Mikey to his and Frank’s room and laid him on his bed. Mikey would have looked serene had it not been for the shit eating grin plastered to his face. Gerard sighed and tucked him in. He left the room shutting the door just as Frank came down the hall holding Kutie. He stopped in front of Gerard and smiled with a slight blush. Gerard chuckled and ruffled Frank’s wet hair. Frank laughed and headed into his room. Gerard sighed and shook his head as he opened the door to his own room. He turned off the light and crawled into bed. He drifted off realizing that he forgot to ask Mikey for the calculator.

”Fuck it.”


	5. My Husband Lied To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has a secret...the problem is it isn't a secret anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad, I will not lie. Please do not take anything into context about Frank and Gerard, I said it in the tags, they are just friends. ^-^
> 
> Also for those that did not read **Darling** (why the fuck not?!...just kidding ^0^) since these are anime based, I stay with many of the Japanese customs. The bathing room is separate from the place where the toilet and sink is kept. It is usually a room with a free standing shower attached to a hose and a bathtub big enough to hold three people in a family home. There is a drain in the floor so the water from the shower runs freely and bathtubs are usually over flowing with water. One scrubs off in the shower and then washed their hair. They get into the bathtub after they are clean to relax. It is normal for male family members to bath together, same with female. When children are younger they bathe with both parents. Just wanted to clarify this for a few scenes. ^-^
> 
> Oh also I shamelessly stole an idea from another fic becasue it was so good so credit for the watch goes to _***ForeverFrankAndGee***_ becasue hookers can fall in love with each other too god dammit! ^0^

_***Time Stamp: A Few Days Ago***_

_***Mikey***_

”I knew I would forget it.”

Mikey admonished himself for forgetting the present that he bought for Frank during his lunch break. He kept taking it out of the bag to look at it, and he left it on the desk. It was nothing amazing, just a watch that he thought Frank would like, but he was excited for his reaction when he gave it to him. He had the back engraved too. It was nice to be able to give Frank gifts without it being a special occasion, it made them more special he felt. Mikey rounded the corner and heard a noise. It was more than a noise, it was a gasp, and it was coming from one of the classrooms. He thought that all the students had gone home by now. He walked up to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He heard two voices inside the closed door. Knowing that students are not supposed to be in the building after hours he opened the door ready to admonish them…only it was not two students…it was one student and Spencer. They were in a compromising position with the student between Spencer’s legs with his hand fisting him.Spencer’s shirt was open and his head was obscenely thrown back and the student jerked him off making him moan. All three stopped and stared at each other.

”Uh…sorry, I thought…yeah um, right well I…carry on.”

Mikey slammed the door. He ran to the office and grabbed the watch off the table. He took off for the parking lot, jumped into his car and drove off. He had to get to Frank right now. He drove like a mad man taking so many chances running yellows that were just about to turn red. He screeched into the driveway and ran up the walkway. He opened the door and dropped his briefcase.

”Frankie!”

”Upstairs Mikey.”

Mikey ran up the stairs forgetting to take off his shoes. He was a blur past his brother's room, heedless of what he was doing in there, and ran straight to his bedroom. He looked in and saw Frank bent over putting clothes away in the bottom drawer. Frank stood up and turned to face him.

”Hey sweetheart, you’re home la…”

Frank did not get to finish his sentence because Mikey grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He kept one hand on Frank’s neck and the other hand roamed Frank’s back. Frank was startled at first and then he melted under Mikey’s touch. Mikey pushed his way between Frank’s lips with his tongue and lavished the inside of his mouth. He broke the kiss and moved to his neck. Mikey mouthed at the skin, breathing in the scent of his wife and making Frank groan in his arms. He sucked hard on the area leaving a purple mark.

”Mikey *pant* Mikey *pant”

”Missed you baby, missed you so much. Just wanted to, had to taste you.”

”Frank, was that Mikey who ran by here and-WHOA MIKEY!”

Suddenly Mikey was ripped from his wife as Gerard grabbed him by the waist and pulled him away. Frank fell against the dresser, gasping for breath. Gerard spun Mikey around and shook him.

”Mikey! What the fuck!? What were you thinking attacking Frank like that?!”

”I just…I just…missed him, that’s all Gee.”

Mikey was coming down from whatever he was thinking and realized what he did. He pushed away from Gerard and looked at Frank. He was a mess and barely holding himself up with the use of the furniture behind him. Mikey felt guilty and slumped to the floor. He buried his face in his hands.

”Frank, Frank, I’m so sorry, I just don’t know what came over me.”

He felt arms around him and assumed it was Gerard again pulling him up. But then hands moved his own from his face and he saw the beautiful visage of his wife in front of him.

”Hey, hey, it’s okay Mikey. I know you weren’t trying to hurt me and believe me, _I_ understand, you just managed to lose control for a second.”

”Yeah, but if Gee had not come in here and pulled me off of you, who knows what I would have done?”

”Mikey, nothing would have happened. I was a little surprised, but I was getting ready to pull you off me and even slap you if I had to. Trust me, it would have been fine.”

Mikey felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Gerard knelt down behind him. With his brother behind him and his wife in front of him, Mikey finally began to calm down. He allowed Gerard to pull him up. He leaned in and kissed the top of Frank’s head and heard him giggle. He smiled up at Mikey and then returned to putting their clothes away. Mikey left with Gerard close behind him.

”Hey, want to talk about it?”

”Not yet, but I will.”

”Okay Mikes.”

_***Timestamp: Present Day***_

_***Gerard***_

__

Since that day Mikey still has not talked to Gerard. At dinner that night Gerard watched Frank light up at the gift that his brother gave to his wife. The watch was simple enough, but the engraving on it, “F&M _All my time is yours_ ” was so beautiful that Frank actually started to cry. Mikey looked at Gerard and smiled. Gerard just shrugged and pulled Frank into his arms letting him cry on his shoulder. Mikey was just still too nervous to hold Frank after that incident that one afternoon. Mikey just tried to forget it ever happened, but it still bothered Gerard.

”Hey Frankie, I’m heading out, do you need anything for dinner?”

”Yeah Gee, would you pick up some garlic?”

”Sure thing, see ya.”

”Bye Gee, and thanks!”

Gerard hopped in his car and headed for town. He stopped at the teacher supply store and picked a few things for the classroom, then to the bookstore to grab a book for Mikey on Supernovas, and then finally to the market to get the garlic for Frank. Gerard looked at the time and saw that he had still some left before heading back home. He stopped at the coffee shop for a cup of espresso and a sweet along with something to bring home for dessert that night. He was waiting at the counter for his order when he saw Mikey sitting in a booth. He started to make his presence known, but quickly dropped his hand when he saw someone head towards him instead. It was Spencer, another teacher from their school. He walked with a little bounce in his step as he waved back to Mikey and Gerard could see a little swing in the man’s hips. He sat down across from Mikey and after making a little small talk, he picked up the menu. Gerard could see this was not a chance meeting, but a set date. Date? No, it was just two people hanging out right? But then why did he tell Frank that he had to go to the school for something instead of saying he was meeting a friend. Gerard’s order was ready now and he makes his way out of the shop without them noticing he was ever there. He goes straight home after that. Gerard gives Frank the garlic and dessert and feigns being tired so that he can go upstairs and avoid Frank’s eyes, fearing that he will betray them with his own. Gerard lies down on his bed and closes his eyes. He cannot block out the image of his brother with another man and as he sleeps a tear rolls down his cheek for his sister in law.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

”So karaoke after school ladies?”

”Sorry Tre, I have practice today.”

”But, it’s a half day Billie! You can blow off practice for once right?”

”Tre…”

”Oh fine. What about you Frankie, what are your plans?”

”I have shopping to do.”

”Oohhh I love shopping!”

Frank had to think fast, his shopping included buying new shirts for his husband.

”Well, I have a bunch of other errands to run too and I should get going now. Bye guys!”

Frank jumped out of his seat and ran for the door before Tre could stop him. He skipped his locker knowing he could ask Mikey to hit it later, and skidded out the door heading for town.

He found Mikey’s favorite store with no problems and set to picking out some nice shirts for him. He took the task very seriously because these would be used for work as well as casual time. After he had a decent amount he put them on Mikey’s account and stepped outside with his bags.

”Frankie!”

Frank paled when he saw Tre and Billie running up to him.

”I thought you had practice Billie?”

”Yeah, well Tre badgered me enough so I finally gave in. What about you, are you done shopping?”

”Um, yeah well…”

”Oh my God!”

Before Frank could react Tre had ripped the bag out of his hand and pulled out one of the shirts.

”Wow Frankie, I know you have a crush on Mr. Way, but buying him a shirt is a little much don’t you think?”

”Tre, give it back, it is not for Mr. Way!”

”Good thing because I think he has someone else to buy his shirts now.”

”What?”

Frank looked at Billie when he said that and he pointed to the coffee shop across from them where Frank saw his husband and Mr. Smith talking. Mikey was laughing and blushing and Mr. Smith reached out and touched his hand affectionately. Frank had to turn away.

”Well that ship sailed huh Frankie? Frankie?”

”I-I-I have to get going guys, sorry.”

Frank ran till he got home. He dropped the bags at the door and kicked off his shoes. He ran upstairs quickly and slammed the door to their bedroom. He wanted to smash something. He tore the beds apart and pounded on the pillows on the floor. His nails gouged into the fabric and tore at it causing feathers to fly everywhere. Tears were streaming down Frank’s face and with the fluff gone from the pillows he was now beating the floor. His knuckles were turning red and the skin started to split. Red specks showed on the white of the case, and he just kept going. It was not until he felt arms around him stilling his own that he stopped.

”Gee.”

”It’s okay Frankie, it’s okay.”

”How could he? Am I not enough anymore? Does he need to get laid that badly?”

”I don’t think it is about that. I don’t know what it is, but you have to trust him.”

”I don’t know if I can. He looked so happy and free. Maybe I should just let him do what he wants and be happy that I am his wife in name only.”

”Frank, don’t do that. Don’t lower yourself like that. You are worth being loved and cared for equally, regardless of what you cannot do.”

”I wanted it you know, when he lost control like that. I welcomed it. I wanted to be taken and used.”

”I understand Frankie, I do. You have worked so hard for this marriage and given up so much exploring that is normal at your age. My brother is very grateful for this. I am sure he worries that you are looking at other boys your age as well.”

Frank spins around in Gerard’s arms.

”No Gee, no one, I don’t want anyone else but him! I just…he is what I dream about at night. Even though we are in separate beds, it is him that I lust after. Shit, I end up raw in the bath jerking off to him.”

”Now that is information that I could have gone my whole life without knowing Frank.”

Frank laughs and it feels good. He feels his brother in law hug him tightly and it feels right. Gerard lets go and stands up offering Frank a hand. He carefully takes it and winces as he sees and feels the damage on his knuckles.

”Come on sis, let’s get this bandaged and I will help you clean up this mess.”

”Okay bro.”

Gerard laughs and pulls a feather out of Frank’s hair. He leads him out of the room, downstairs, and to the bathroom.

_***Mikey***_

”Dammit, I am so late.”

Mikey pulls into the driveway and turns off the car. He sighs and gets out. He makes his way up the walkway and opens the door. As he is pulling off his shoes and getting into his house shoes Frank appears.

”Hey, you’re home.”

”Yeah, sorry, meeting ran late and…”

”It’s okay, I can go start dinner now.”

”Uh yeah, I already ate.”

”Oh, um okay, well I’m not really hungry so I will just make a salad for myself and Gee.”

”Right, well, I’m gonna go take my bath then.”

”Sure, no problem Mikey, Gerard is already in there.”

Frank skipped off into the living room and Mikey let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. Why did he feel so guilty, he didn’t do anything right? He made his way to the bathing room and stopped in the laundry room to strip. He opened the door and saw Gerard in the bathtub and he waved hi. Gerard waved back and went back to closing his eyes. Mikey stepped over to the shower and turned it on. He wet his hair and began to shampoo it. As he scrubbed it he thought about the conversation he had earlier with Spencer.

_”Thank you for having coffee with me again Mikey.”_

_”No problem Spencer, I understand the need to talk to someone.”_

_”I still can’t believe you didn’t tell on us.”_

_”We all have our secrets so who am I to judge you for yours?”_

_”Still he was a student, which was foolish enough. I ended it with him. We need to stay with people our own age right?”_

_”O-O-Oh, yeah, right, sure.”_

_”So are you going to the teacher's gathering tomorrow?”_

_”Oh sure, yeah hey Pete will be there too.”_

_”That’s nice. Isn’t it nice to live alone and not have to rush home?”_

_”Right alone, well there is my brother who is staying with me till he settles into town.”_

_”Oh, of course.”_

_”Right well I should get going.”_

_Spencer's hand shot out and grabbed Mikey’s wrist._

_”Please, just a little longer.”_

_Mikey looked over and Spencer had tears shining in his eyes. Mikey’s eyes went wide as James took his hand and pressed it to his chest. He swallowed because it was such an intimate gesture._

_”I just don’t want you to go yet okay?"_

_”Okay.”_

”Mikey!”

”What huh?”

Mikey realized that Gerard had been calling him for the last ten minutes. In that time he had just been sitting there under the spray which had become increasingly cold. His fingers had stilled in his hair and the shampoo had run out and down the drain. He shivered and Gerard made room in the tub for him. He climbed in and the hot water warmed his bones. He sank deeper in and up to his chin as the water sloshed over the sides.

”Mikes, where were you just now?”

”What do you mean Gee?”

”You were not here, you were thinking about somewhere else or someone else.”

“What, no I wasn’t!”

”Mikey.”

”I wasn’t!”

Gerard stood up and got out the bathtub. He went and rinsed off under the shower spray, running his fingers through his hair. Mikey could swear he was almost pulling on it. He turned the spray off and grabbed the towel from the safe dry shelf near the door. He wrapped it around his waist and turned to Mikey as his hand was on the door handle.

”You know if you fuck him up, I will never forgive you. I will still love you, I will always love you, you are my brother, but dammit Mikey, you just don’t understand what you are doing to that boy right now.”

With that he left closing the door behind him. Mikey sunk under the water completely. He watched the bubbles come up to the surface as he thought of what Gerard said. He came back up and rubbed the water out of his eyes. When he could see again he realized that Frank was sitting on the side of the tub looking at him.

”Frank! What are you doing here?”

”Mikey, I need to talk to you.”

”Please, can it wait till I am done?”

”*sigh* Yeah, yeah I guess.”

Frank got up and left the room. He did not even look at Mikey. Mikey stayed in the bath a little longer and then got up and rinsed off. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself. He headed for the stairs and as he passed the living room he saw Frank lying down on the couch holding Kutie. He wanted to go to him, talk to him, and assure him all was fine, but it was not, was it? Mikey shook his head and headed up the stairs.

_***Frank***_

”He lied to me.”

Frank spoke out loud to the kitten.

”He said his meeting ran late, but he was never at a meeting. My husband lied to me.”

Frank curled in a ball around Kutie and sobbed till he fell asleep.


	6. Our Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One misunderstanding is resolved, but another takes its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I should be asleep, but I wanted to wait to post this tonight. Someone asked me if i was going to continue to post my other fics since i an not posting for **Bondage Mansion** till the 21st. My answer was of course. Plus I will be starting a new fic that one of the contest winners chose called **Leopard Hakusho** , so look for it in the next few days. ^-^
> 
> So in this chapter you find out more of what is going on with Mikey and how both Frank and Gerrd handle it. Then we have new neighbors to meet! ^0^
> 
> All right guys enjoy! ^-^

_***Gerard***_

”Kanpai!”

Gerard clinked glasses with his other fellow teachers at the dinner get together. The food had already been eaten and now everyone was just getting drunk, or more drunk. Gerard nursed his beer because he was responsible for getting his brother home, who was a lightweight anyway. Two beers and Mikey was already beyond buzzed. Spencer had been making subtle moves on Mikey all night, but thankfully Mikey was too out of it to notice. Gerard was beginning to wonder if the problem was Spencer and not his brother. He saw Spencer whisper something in Mikey’s ear and Mikey looked at him. All of a sudden Mikey jumped up.

”I-I-I think I need some fresh air, little too much beer you know?”

”Lightweight!”

The other teachers jeer playfully and Mikey waved them off and headed out. Spencer waited maybe five minutes and claimed he needed some air too. He jumped up and ran off. Gerard knew this was not good, but he also knew that Mikey had to deal with his own demons.

_***Mikey***_

_”So Mikeyway, what would you do if I kissed you in front of everyone here?”_

Mikey was leaning against the building trying to breathe. He was drunk, but not enough to not notice a come on like that. Spencer was acting funny like the other night. He wanted to believe it was the beer, but his voice was laced with seduction that Mikey could not ignore. He thought about Frank at home and his heart ached. How could betray his Frankie like this? Mikey had to get home to him and explain everything. He was about to head in to get Gerard when Spencer came around the corner.

”Hey Mikey.”

”H-Hey Spencer.”

”So…I wanted to apologize for my comment earlier, it was kind of uncalled for.”

”It’s okay, it was just the beer talking, I understand.”

”I would like to get to know you more though.”

”Spencer I…”

”I mean you just make me feel like I am worth more than a little tryst with a high school student. There is no way that they can give an adult what we need right?”

Mikey swallowed when Spencer said this. He thought of Frank at home and he realized that Frank is all he needs.

”Right, well Spencer, I have to get Gerard and head home. School tomorrow you know?”

”Wait, I-”

Spencer stepped forward and slipped on the dew covered ground. He fell forward and Mikey caught him. Mikey unfortunately went down too, hard on his back. He managed to not hit himself on the concrete ground, but now Spencer was on top of him looking at him. With no warning he leaned in and kissed him.

_***Gerard***_

Neither Mikey nor Spencer had returned now and Gerard was getting nervous. He begged away from the table to use the restroom and made a detour out the back door. What he saw made his heart lurch. Spencer was on top of Mikey and they were laying on the ground kissing. Gerard was fuming! He stalked over to say something, but then he heard his brother’s voice.

”Spencer no, this cannot be happening between us.”

”Why not, were both single and…”

Gerard saw Spencer sit up and look at Mikey.

”You’re not single?”

”No Spencer I am not.”

”Oh, but you never said anything in school and I...”

”*sigh* I just don’t like to talk about my private life, that’s all.”

Mikey got up and pushed himself off the ground. He then leaned down and held out a hand for Spencer. Spencer took it shyly and stood up.

”Wow Mikey, I am so sorry. Ugh, I just threw myself at you, and made a fool of myself.”

”It’s okay Spencer, you didn’t know. I still want to be friends though.”

Gerard saw Spencer smile and envelope Mikey in a hug.

”Mikeyway that man better be something and treat you right because I will be lurking around the corner if he doesn’t.”

Spencer giggled and walked away. Gerard could swear that Mikey rolled his eyes just now.

”Okay Gee, you can come out now.”

”How did you know I was here.”

”Felt your presence. How’s Frankie?”

”Fucked up, you need to fix this now. I will drop you off and then go get some coffee.”

”Okay Gee.”

_***Frank***_

Frank heard the door open, but did not know who was home. He was in bed reading as he listened for the footsteps on the stairs. They kept going past Gerard’s room and stopped at the door. There was a careful knock.

”Come in.”

The door opened and Frank saw Mikey with a bag and a single rose. He walked over to Frank and hit the floor.

”Mikey?”

”Frankie, I am so sorry that I made you worry. There is no one else, but you and I don’t want there to ever be. Please you have to believe me, I would never cheat on you. I love you too much.”

Frank was going to say something, but Mikey cut him off.

”I have not lived up to the engraving on the watch, but I promise you I will make more of an effort to make those words come true. I have been neglecting you and there is no excuse for it. Please forgive me Frankie.”

Mikey presented Frank with the rose and the small bag. Frank took the rose and smelled it. He smiled and placed it on the night stand. He then took the bag and saw new guitar strings and picks. He also saw a box of his favorite candy. Frank put everything on the nightstand and looked at his husband. He could see the truth in Mikey’s eyes. It was the first time that they had looked at each other in the face in a while and that is how Frank knew he could believe him. Frank bent over and kissed Mikey lightly. Mikey pulled him towards himself and off the bed. Frank found himself in Mikey’s lap. He looped his arms around his husband’s neck and they kissed with passion and longing of how much time they lost.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard watched from the doorway as Frank swept the front entrance. Since Mikey and he talked, Frank was in much better spirits. Gerard knew he was taking a chance leaving them alone last night, but he trusted that both of them would be good. He was glad that he was right. He took a sip of his coffee and choked when Mikey pushed past him hard with his elbow.

”Michael Way! If you make me spill my coffee, I will kill you.”

”Don’t worry about him Mikey, he is still grumpy, that is only his first cup.”

”Ah, yet he is coherent. Usually it takes three till he can form sentences.”

”Fuck you both.”

”Nah, I’d rather just fuck Frank.”

”Mikey!”

Mikey laughed as Gerard turned about nine shades of red at his brother’s remark. He watched Mikey lift Frank’s face and look at him.

”Soon baby soon, before you know it, you will be eighteen and we can be together completely.”

Frank sighed and leaned in for a goodbye kiss when a moving truck rumbled by. All three men looked up as a young man rounded the corner and peered into the yard. He was pulled away and replaced by an older man. They saw the older man wave at them and then both rounded the corner and came into the yard.

”Hi neighbor! I’m Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe and this is my roommate Ryan.”

”Nice to meet you. I’m Michael, but you can call me Mikey and this is my Older brother Gerard and my w…younger brother Frank.”

”Awww brothers living together, how sweet. So Mikey, that means you’re not married?”

”Uh…”

”We can talk about it over drinks if you like. Here, this is the card for the club that I work for. I am sort of the entertainment. You can come by anytime. Bye boys, nice meeting you. Come on Ryan.”

”Bye Mikey, bye Gerard, by Frankie.””Bye.”

They watched the men leave the yard with Gabe giving an extra wave of his fingers at the entrance and winking at Mikey.

”What the fuck was that?!”

”I think your new neighbors.”

”Aw fuck me.”

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

Frank was making dinner when there was a knock on the door. He wiped off his hands and went to answer the door. Opening the door he sees Gabe and Ryan there with two big bags.

”Hiiii neighbors! Thought we’d join you for dinner. We brought drinks…and maybe dessert.”

Ryan snickered as Gabe winked at him. They walked in without Frank saying a word and then headed into the living room. Ryan sat down as Gabe dumped several six packs of beer on the table. He popped one and took a good swig of it. At that moment Gerard came down stairs.

”Frankie, I can’t find my shirt with the…”

”Well, maybe I’m going after the wrong one.”

Gabe looked up as Gerard stood frozen and shirtless.

”Frank, you didn’t say we had company.”

”I didn’t have time to Gerard.”

Frank walked into the laundry room and found the shirt that Gerard was looking for. He came back, to see Gabe with a second beer in his hand crowding Gerard against the wall. Frank sighed and thrusted the shirt into Gerard hand. Gerard nodded and took off upstairs.

”Oh well maybe next time.”

Gabe went back into the living room and drained the beer and started on the third. Frank sighed and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. He looked over and saw that Ryan was staring at him.

”How old are you Frankie?”

”17, why?”

”How cute! I always wanted a little brother! Can I call you Onii-chan?”

Frank looked at him, he was an only child so he had never thought about it. It figured there was no harm though.

”Okay.”

”Yay, Frankie Onii-chan!”

Ryan launched himself at Frank and hugged him tightly. At the point Frank heard Mikey open the door.

”I’m home.”

Before Frank could move, Gabe was out of the chair and the living room.

”Ergh.”

Frank pushed Ryan off him and ran into the foyer. Mikey was looking helpless with Gabe hanging on him like some fucked up tree ornament.

”Uh…Gabe…nice to see you too.”

”Oh Mikey, I missed you soooo much.”

”Uh huh. Can you get off me now please so I can take my coat off?”

”Oh yeah sure.”

Gabe let Mikey go and Mikey took in a big breath. He looked at Frank and apologized with his eyes. Frank sigh and let him know it was alright.

”I’m gonna go up and change now.”

”Oohhh, need any help there?”

”No, that’s okay. I can manage. Frank can you come up a minute?”

”Awww why does he get to go and not meeee?”

”Because he’s my w…brother.”

”Pfft, whatever.”

Gabe stumbled into the living room and the Ways heard another beer top pop. Frank sighed and looked at Mikey. Gerard was just coming down the stairs.

”Gee, please go keep an eye on them, I need to talk to Frank.”

”Ugh, do I have to? That guy was all over me before!”

”Please Gee, do it for me?”

”*sigh* Only for you Frankie.”

Frank flung his arms around Gerard making him stumble down the stairs a bit.

”You're the best brother in law that a guy could ask for.”

”Yeah, well you better remember it when Christmas comes around.”

Frank kissed him on the cheek and then took Mikey’s hand and headed up the stairs. They headed for their bedroom. Mikey let Frank in and closed the door. Frank went and sat down on his bed. Mikey stood in front of him smiling.

”So what’s up?”

”I have a surprise for you.”

”Really what is it?”

Frank was excited now, he was bouncing on the bed a little.

”Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Frank obeyed and then felt a piece of paper in his hands.

”Okay, open.”

Frank looked down to see two tickets for a couple's resort far from here. No one would know them there. They would not have to be careful. Frank jumped up and Mikey caught him in a hug. He kissed him fiercely. Mikey pushed his fingers into Frank’s hair and Frank sighed. They both sighed as they broke the kiss.

”Wait, what would Gee say.”

”He said, 'You better pay me back asshole.'”

”Wait, Gee paid for the trip?”

”Well part of it. He paid for the train there and back.”

”Well then, I need to thank him too.”

”Not the way you thanked me I hope.”

”No Mikey, those kinds of thank you’s are reserved for you only my love.”

Mikey grinned down at Frank and he blushed. He lifted his head up and they kissed again, but this time with less urgency. They were in mid kiss when the door to the bedroom flew open and a very disheveled Gerard crawled in.

”Oh my God Gee!”

”*pant* Uh, can you guys come down now? *wheeze*”

Frank walked over to Gerard. His shirt was rucked up in the back and had been distinctly fisted in the front. There was a wet hand print on his ass. His hair looked like someone had run it over with a vacuum hose.

”Um, he’s a little over zealous.”

”And pretty fucking drunk, you reek of spilled beer.”

”Yeah, I’m gonna change and take a bath.”

”Okay Gee, we’ll take over from here.”

”Thanks man.”

”Oh Gee?”

”Thank you so much!”

Frank wrapped his arms around his brother in law. He did not care if he smelled like cheap beer, he was so grateful for his family. Gerard laughed and ruffled his hair.

”Your welcome kiddo, you so deserve this but…I expect you guys to behave. Do not make me regret it.”

”We will Gee, don’t worry.”

At the point there was a crash from downstairs. Frank sighed and leaving the brothers, he went down to investigate. He found the coffee table turned and Gabe splayed out face first with Ryan laughing his ass off at him. Some roommate, didn’t even try and help him. Frank attempts to help him up, but gets pulled down too and Gabe rolls on top of him, his breath is horrifying.

”Hey there Frrannkieee.”

”Uh, hey Gabe, can you kind of get off me.”

”Your brothers are too cute, like you. I could definitely get with either one of them, I gots my eye on Mikey.”

”Uh huh, okay Gabe, time for you and Ryan to head home now.”

”But we haven’t eaten yet?”

”Dude, no offense, but if you put anything in your stomach right now, you are just gonna bring it back up.”

”He’s right bro, you really need to cut it out.”

”Bro?”

”I mean…uh…you know bro.”

”Shut up Ryan!”

”Wait a minute, you two are related?”

”*sigh* Yeah, Ryan is my little brother. I am kind of his guardian. Our parents died years ago.”

”Wait, why hide it though?”

”Because, do you know how hard it is to get a guy to commit when he knows you practically have a kid?”

”I am not a kid!”

”Oh shut up Ryan, you know what I mean.”

Gabe pushed off of Frank and got to his knees.

”Maybe it is good idea that we head home now. I’m not feeling so well.”

”Want me to walk you guys out?”

”Nah, just say goodbye for us okay and sorry for my behavior.”

”Don’t worry about it, you have a rough enough life without apologizing for stupid stuff.”

”Thanks Frankie, you’re a good kid, you’re gonna make some girl happy one day.”

”Uh…yeah.”

”Bye Frankie Onii-chan!”

”Bye Ryan.”

Frank slumps against the door frame as the door closes. At that point both Mikey and Gerard peek down the stairs like some sitcom moment.

”Are they gone?”

”Yeah cowards, they’re gone.”

”Coward? That guy tried to rape me!”

”Oh Gee, quit over exaggerating. He was not that bad. Did you hear by the way?”

”Yeah brothers, wow. That’s rough man. I could not imagine being responsible for Mikey.”

”What are you talking about, you are responsible for me now!”

”Just to make sure you keep it in your pants till Frankie turns eighteen!”

”Still counts!”

Gerard and Mikey start to argue as Frank rolls his eyes and heads into the kitchen to salvage what he can of dinner. He chuckles as he listens and wonders what it would be like to have siblings.

*

*

*

_***Gabe***_

”Come on Gabe, I’m bored. Let’s just go!”

”In a minute, I want to see something.”

”What are you looking for?”

”Something is funny about the Ways, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

”Like what?”

”I don’t know, but they are a little too close if you know what I mean.”

”I guess. I think you’re still too busy drooling over the dark haired one and…”

”Shhh, quiet, get down, here they come.”

Gabe and Ryan duck down so that they can barely see over the edge of the small wall that serves as the walkway for their apartment. Gabe has a small pair of opera glasses that he is using to get a closer view. Ryan just blows his bangs out of his face and sighs. He has a clear view of the courtyard that the Ways use to leave through. Gabe watches as Frank comes out first wearing an apron and carrying a broom. He sweeps away the blossoms on the walkway as his brothers come out with briefcases in hand. Gerard bends over to hug Frank. He picks him up and Frank squeals as he is spun around in his arms. Mikey comes over and Gerard puts Frank down. He ruffles his hair a little and both he and Mikey laugh as Frank smiles brightly. Then Gerard steps back and Mikey steps up. He lifts a hand up to Frank’s cheek and caresses it gently. Frank leans into it.

”Ryan, quick, look at this.”

”Ugh, what Gabe what…whoa!”

Ryan turns around just in time to see Mikey lean in and kiss Frank. Not on the cheek and certainly not a simple peck on the lips. The kiss is deep and heated and Gerard actually looks at his watch during it. He then taps Mikey on the shoulder and says something. Mikey nods and after going back for another more brief, but no less heated kids, they break apart. Mikey and Gerard head for the car. Before Gerard gets in his, he shouts over to Frank.

”So that’s 3 lbs. of salmon right?”

”Yeah, just in case we have unexpected company.”

”Alright, make sure you get to school on time.”

”Or what Gee?”

Gerard gets a maniacal look in his face and razors his voice.

”Or I will have to punish you my pretty.”

Frank laughs.

”I think you will have to get my husband’s permission first.”

Then Mikey pops out of the car.

”Well as long as I can watch.”

”Mikey!”

Mikey and Gerard reach across the top of the car and high five each other laughing.

”Get the fuck out of here you two, go teach something.”

”Okay okay, see you in class Frankie, oh and don’t forget your homework.”

”*giggle* Yes Mr. Way, I won’t.”

Gabe and Ryan gasp at the same time and cover their mouths. Not only is Frank having an affair with his brother, but they are married and he is one of his teachers! The car pulls out with a beep and Frank waves them off before continuing to sweep the walk way. Gabe and Ryan get up quietly and head into the apartment when Ryan bumps Gabe he drops the opera glasses over the balcony and into the courtyard below. They land with a tinkle of glass and Frank looks up as Gabe and Ryan look over. Their eyes meet and Gabe sees the fear in Frank’s eyes as they widen. Frank waves a quick hi and then heads into the house quickly. 

_***Frank***_

”Oh my fucking God!”

Frank freaks out as soon as he closes the door. He hurries and gets dressed for school wondering the whole time what Gabe heard or saw. He knows one of the stipulations of Mikey’s contract is that no one can find out about them or their marriage or charges can be brought against Mikey for endangering a minor and other unsavory accusations. Frank wants to call Mikey, but he doesn’t, instead he goes to school and heads straight for the art wing. Classes have started as he knocks quietly on the door.

”Fr…Mr. Iero?”

”C-C-Can I talk to you for a moment Mr. Way?”

”Certainly, class keep sketching, I will be right back.”

Gerard walks out of the classroom as Frank leans against the wall trying not to let his knees buckle under him. Gerard looks at him with concern.

”This morning when we said goodbye…”

Frank starts shaking a little as the tears well up from deep inside his heart.

”Oh Gee, I think Gabe found about us!”

”What, when, how?”

”Like I said this morning. After you left I was sweeping and I looked up after I heard a crash and they were standing on the balcony.”

”Calm down Frankie, maybe they did not see anything?”

”I just know that if, and then he, and I, and then...”

Frank lost it after that and collapsed in Gerard’s arms. He knew that it would look strange to other students, but at that point he did not care. He needed his brother in law and the comfort he always gave him. Gerard did not judge him and did not care who saw them. He would protect Frank like he always had. At least right now it was during class so minimal students were around. He nuzzled into Gerard’s chest and let his tears flow. He felt Gerard petting his head and soothing him with words of encouragement. He tried to drink them in, but the look that Gabe gave him was just repeating in his head over and over again. His secret was out and his marriage was over. Frank looked up and his vision swam as Gerard’s face started losing focus.

”Frankie!”

His brother in law’s voice was the last thing that Frank heard as he sank into the darkness of despair.


	7. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the seasons can bring visitors on their winds, some unwanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little tongue and cheek in the meaning of both the title and the summary. Those that received a teaser last night will get it a bit more, but hopefully everyone will get it in the end...well not Frankie, at least not for another five months. ^0^
> 
> Last chapter Frank was freaking out that his secret marriage was found out. If so, what will Gabe do with this new information? As the close of the school year approaches, The Ways have a lot more on their mind now than final exams. @~@
> 
> Nabe is this amazing dish from Japan that consists of boiling hot broth filled with veggies and thinly sliced raw meat. The people eating choose their meat and submerge it in the hot broth in order to cook it. Because it are so thin it cooks quickly and absorbs the flavor of the broth and veggies. Then they choose their veggies out of the pot and add it to their bowl of rice. While it is a popular dish in the winter time, it is also eaten in the summer for the same reason given in the fic, not just distraction...you'll see. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys and only two more days till the conclusion of **Bondage Mansion** ^-^

_***Frank***_

”Kutie, you come down here right now!”

Frank watched helplessly as Kutie meowed from the highest branch in the tree in the back yard. He kept bouncing on the balls of his feet encouraging him to come down, but the cat just kept meowing like, “What?” It was starting to piss Frank off. Suddenly there was a noise from the wall that surrounded the house and Frank saw Ryan scaling it with Gabe nearby to get to the tree. Kutie backed up a bit and hissed.

”Kutie! Cut that out! Ryan is trying to help you!”

Ryan got to the tree and held out a can that Frank did not see before. Kutie sniffed at it and slowly walked over to the end of the branch towards Ryan. Ryan almost had him in his grasp when the branch began to give way.

”Shit, no!”

Frank ran forward just as Kutie leapt into the air avoiding the fall and landed on Frank’s shoulder.

”Holy shit! That was close!”

Gabe was now scrambling over the wall and helping his brother down on Frank’s side.

”Thank you for trying to help.”

”No problem Frankie…so can we talk?”

”You saw this morning didn’t you?”

”Let’s go inside okay?”

Frank’s shoulders slumped. It was over. He was going to lose Mikey and he would be alone again. He could not stop the tears from falling as he crossed the yard and let the two men into his home. Despite his misery he is still a gracious host and gets Gabe a beer. Then some cold green tea for himself and Ryan. He slumps into his seat and waits.

”How long have you been married?”

”*sigh* One and a half years.”

”Wait so you were 16?”

”Yes.”

”Oh wow! When did you do it? Ow!”

Frank watched and Gabe grabbed at his brother’s ear and admonished him for his crass question. Frank was under duress though in his mind and answered it without thinking.

”We haven’t.”

Both Gabe and Ryan stopped and looked at him. Frank turned red.

”Wait, almost two years and you have not…ever?”

”It’s part of the contract Mikey agreed to sign with my parents. No consummating the marriage till I am 18. That will happen in October.”

”So all this time you guys have been living together and you and he…”

”Nope.”

”But you have seen him right? I mean you bathe together and-”

”Nope, never…well that one time, but it was an accident and he fainted and Gerard was there and-”

”Oh I get it now! Gerard is your cockblock! Ow, fuck!”

Once again Gabe administered a whack upside Ryan’s head and Frank could not help laughing till he remembered the contract. He started to cry again,and Gabe reached his hand out.

”Hey kiddo relax, I’m not going to say anything, it was just a surprise ya know?”

”It isn’t that, it’s in the contract that is if anyone finds out outside the family the marriage is over!”

”Hush now, no one has to know that we know. Also we are practically family. You have us over all the time for dinner. We can tell Mikey’s family that we are on your side and the opposite to your family. We will work it out, don’t worry.”

”Frankie!? Frankie!? Oh god Frankie I heard and…”

Mikey ran in the house, jacket and tie askew, his shoes still on. He stopped short when he saw Gabe and Ryan at the table and collapsed to his knees.

”Frankie, I am so sorry, I should have been more careful, fuck I ruined everything!”

Frank crawled over to his husband and surrounded him in a hug.

”It’s okay babe, it’s gonna be alright.”

”No Frankie it’s not! I don’t want to lose you! I love you!”

”Calm down Way, you’re not going to lose your wife.”

”But you know and the contract and…”

”What? The contract says that anyone outside the family can’t find out. So we’re family now.”

”But but but..”

”I’ll explain when Gerard gets here. Meanwhile have a drink and tell me about the wedding.”

*

*

*

”Well in theory it will work, but it could backfire.”

”We just have to keep it under wraps till October, then it won’t matter.”

”Well November.”

”Huh?”

”My birthday is on Halloween.”

”Oh wow, that is so fucking rad!”

Frank laughed at Ryan’s reaction. He has been feeling better ever since Gerard came home and all the adults talked. Meanwhile, he and Ryan went to play video games. Now they were all sitting around the table having dessert and relaxing. It felt good that Frank could rest against his husband and not worry. Mikey had his arm around Frank’s waist and was gently caressing his arm. Frank felt drowsy and yawned.

”Looks like someone is tired from all the excitement of today.”

”But I’m not *yawn* sleepy.”

Mikey stood up and scooped Frank up in his arms.

”I’ll be back in a minute guys.”

Frank is still slightly coherent enough to feel himself being carried up the stairs to their bedroom. Mikey goes in and lays Frank down on his bed. He lightly brushes the hair away from his forehead and Frank sighs. He opens his eyes and sees the face of his love smiling down at him.

”I really thought I lost you for that moment Frankie. I never want to go through that again.”

Frank smiled and Mikey bent over to kiss him. It was sweet and simple, but held so much love.

”Get some sleep Frankie love.”

Frank watched as Mikey left the room closing the door. He snuggled into the covers and fell fast asleep.

*

*

*

”Fuck it’s hot!”

”Yeah, well it’s getting to be summer.”

”It’s not summer yet though?”

”Frankie, concentrate, you have finals coming up.”

”Ugh, yes Mr. Way.”

”You two are fucking hilarious, who needs TV?”

”Shut up Gee!”

”Ugh, that’s it, I can’t take it anymore!”

Frank gets up from the table and goes to the kitchen. He rummages in the freezer and finds the box of ice pops. He pulls out a pink one and tears the wrapping off. He sighs at the first touch to his tongue. His mouth is so hot that it is already melting. He slurps up the melted juice quickly and takes the whole thing in his mouth at once. Frank had a method to eating ice pops that he has perfected since he was a kid. Rule 1: Never bite it. Frank always liked the challenge of keeping the treat the same length as it started. Rule 2: Never lick in sections. In order to avoid the horror of a huge chunk breaking off in his mouth and causing brain freeze, Frank has long perfected the art of schooling his gag reflex. He can take the entire frozen delight down without stop. Rule 3: and the most important one is that sucking is necessary. Since an ice pop is juice and ice, Frank learned that if he sucks the juice out as he goes, not with too much pressure because that will cause a violation of rule 1, the ice pop keeps it's form better. That and he ends up less messy. On a hot day like today, it is a lifesaver. Frank goes over each of the rules as he devours the ice pop till only the stick remains. He licks his lips and the stick clean and tosses it away. He turns to the freezer and grabs one for Gerard and Mikey. He turns back to the living room, but only Gerard is there with a sheepish look on his face.

”Hey Gee, where’s Mikey?”

”Oh, uh…he had something urgent he had to take care of.”

”Huh. Well do you want an ice pop? I will put his back so it does not melt.”

”S-S-Sure Frankie, thanks.”

”Are you alright Gee?”

”Yeah, I just…yeah, I’ll be right back.”

Gerard leaves the dining room quickly carrying the book he was reading across his lap. Frank scratches his head and shrugs. He is feeling better now though, so he sits down and resumes his studies.

_***Mikey***_

”Uh uh ah ah ah.”

Mikey had never been so turned on in his life. While Frank was in the kitchen eating the ice pop, all Gerard and he could do was stare. If Mikey had not known about Frank’s innocence he would have thought for sure that he was being teased. But as far as he was told, he was the first person to even kiss Frank. Now he was in their bedroom beating off at a furious pace imagining Frank’s mouth on his cock like it was on the frozen dessert. He groaned as he remembered how Frank took the whole thing down at once and did not even gag! He is going to be so fucking lucky when he turns 18.

”Fuck Frankie, God your mouth.”

Mikey leaned hard against the closet door, he was going to lose it soon. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, just a bit more and...

”Mikey?”

”Oh fuck me no.”

”Mikey are you in there?”

Mikey was trapped. He was so close, so fucking close that he could not stop. He concentrated on Frank, how he looked in a towel, laying on his bed asleep, the way he swung his hips naturally when he walked, but mostly the scene from earlier. His hips stuttered and he cried out cuming hard all over his fist. He slumped against the closet and his legs gave out. The last thing he remembered is the door opening and a figure coming in before he passed out.

_***Gerard***_

”Uh, baseball, Coach Romani, Grandma, fuck, it’s not working!”

Gerard was cowering in his room pressing down on his hard on willing it to go away. The scene in the kitchen which made his brother tear up the stairs with his own raging hard on was plaguing him as well. He was not about to jerk off to his sister in law. That was not going to happen, not in this lifetime. He imagined the most horrible gruesome scene that he could from a horror movie he watched with Mikey last week. It started to work and the blood and dismembered bodies running through his mind was causing his hard on to dissipate. He counted himself lucky on this one. He could hear his brother in the next room working himself into a frenzy and he envied him a little. He was relaxing a bit when he heard Frank in the hall way calling for Mikey.

”Oh shit!”

Frank could not see Mikey jerking off like that. He quickly ran out of the room and grabbed Frank startling him.

”Hey Frankie, I was thinking…why don’t you make Nabe for dinner tonight?”

”Nabe? What? In this heat?”

”Well they say when it’s hot and you eat hot things, it cools you off.”

”Uh, okay Gee, but that means I need to go shopping.”

”Okay so get going and I will let Mikey know.”

”Okay Gee, get the pot ready for me?”

”Sure Frankie, have a safe trip and hurry back.”

”Alright Gee, I will.”

Gerard watched Frank go down the stairs. He bent over and took his house shoes off and slipped into his sneakers. Gerard tried not to notice how perfect Frank’s ass looked in his shorts. He punched his crotch again so it would not get any ideas. He waited until Frank was gone and then ran to Mikey’s room. He opened the door and saw Mikey slumped against the closet on the floor. He pants around his thighs and his hand next to his now limp cock. Gerard shook his head a sighed. He lifted Mikey up and put him on his bed.

”Ugh gross! Fuck man, the things I do for your sorry ass. Eeww!”

It’s bad enough that he had to talk his cock out of wanting to get off to Frank, but now he had his brother’s cum on his arm! Gerard held it out like it was plagued and made his way down stairs to the bathroom. He scrubbed his arm till it was red and smelled like almonds. He then made his way to the kitchen to grab the Nabe pot out of the bottom cabinet.

”Shit this is heavy.”

He is making his way from his knees to the counter with the heavy pot when he hears the door slam and Frank shout out.

”Ah stupid, I forgot my wallet.”

”Wait Frankie no!”

Gerard cannot just drop the pot because fuck ceramic, and Frank will kill him. He puts it down and makes sure it will not fall and he races out of the kitchen leaping over the couch and taking the stairs two at a time runs up them. He sees Frank leaving the room.

”Bye Gee.”

Frank reaches up on tip toes to kiss his cheek and then he is down the stairs and out the door again. Gerard is confused so he goes into Mikey’s room and sees him sitting up reading with his pants done up.

”You know you’re an idiot right?”

”Yeah and you save my ass every time.”

”I ended up with your cum on my arm you know?”

”I bet you scrubbed that shit raw to get it off too.”

”Yeah pretty much.”

”So where is Frankie going anyway?”

”Well in order to distract him from finding you jerking off, I suggested Nabe for dinner tonight.”

”Well fuck that actually sounds good, and brilliant distraction I may add.”

”Yeah, but I freaked out when he came back for his wallet. I thought you were still passed out without pants.”

”Nah, I may pass out easily after cuming, but I recover just as fast.”

”So did not need to know that information little brother.”

”Yeah well I owe you for this.”

”You owe me for a lot motherfucker!”

”Knock knock, anyone home? I brought ice cold beer!”

”Which you can repay right now.”

Mikey groaned and got off the bed. He straightened himself up a bit and then went down stairs to deal with Gabe.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

"I reiterate, this was an awesome fucking idea! I am so fucking stuffed right now!”

”Yeah and so fucking drunk.”

”Shut up Ry.”

”Ow fucker!”

The Ways watched for the umpteenth time tonight a drunk Gabe get into it with his little brother. Frank leaned against Mikey and sighed. Despite how things started in the week, it ended alright. Maybe they can make it through without all the drama surrounding them. Frank looked up at Mikey and smiled. Mikey leaned down and lightly pecked him on the lips. All was right with their world.

*ding dong*

”I got it.”

Gerard got up and went to the door. Everyone waited to see who was here and so late at night too.

”Oh shit!”

”Gerard Arthur Way! We do not use that language in the presence of a lady ever!”

”Oh, you’re fucking kidding me? Quick Frankie turn to me!”

Frank did what Mikey said quickly and Mikey started to pull his hair down. He spread it over his shoulders and fluffed it up. He then jumped up and grabbed the apron that Frank wore to cook. He tied it around his waist. He looked at Ryan and Gabe and hissed.

”Don’t say a fucking word, whatever you do!”

”Michael, so good to see you again and Frances, you look lovely my dear. Oohhh Nabe, how delightful.”

”Hi Grandma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and just a little side note: That is how I eat ice pops and yes I have been doing it like that all my life, *wink* ^0^


	8. Close(t) Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the boys survive Grandma Rush's visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 0310 here in the states and that means that in 5 minuets, I will be one year and eight months older that Gerard. You do the math fuckers. I don't mind getting old honestly. As long as my oldest son is only 20 years older than me, I feel pretty damn young anyway. Okay enough of this personal shit onto the chapter. ^-^
> 
> So when last we left our heroine, Grandma Rush had come for an overnight visit. Frank has to pretend to be a girl and Gabe and Ryan well... you will see. ^0^
> 
> Another rough patch for Mikey to get through, but don't worry, big brother Gee is there to cockblock...i mean help out where he can. @~@
> 
> Love for my beautiful betafishy _***Trixgrl***_ who is going under the knife yet again. Those of you who read **Bondage Mansion** will remember the chapter i dedicated to her there. Please love and prayers to her guys.
> 
> Enjoy and the next fic I am putting up will be the one that is replacing **Bondage Mansion**. ^-^

_***Gerard***_

”Sooo Grandma, how long do you think you will be staying?”

”Oh not too long, just long enough to visit with my favorite daughter in law.”

Grandma Rush was their maternal grandmother and the only one in the family that did not know that Mikey was gay. Not only did she not know that, but she believes that Frank is a girl. Frank is of course able to pull this off because of his feminine features, but it also helps that Grandma Rush is very near sighted and her glasses do not do much to help out. She also thinks that Frank is in college and closer to Mikey’s age. Gerard watches as their grandmother monopolizes all of Frank’s attention and scowls as he watches Gabe and Ryan try not to crack up. Thankfully Gabe has sobered up a bit and is playing along fine…well until grandma has to ask the ultimate question.

”So you two, where are my grandchildren?”

”Grandma!”

Gerard groans as Gabe shoots ice coffee out his nose and Ryan balls up with laughter. He glares at them both and they attempt to calm down again, but it is really hard.

”Now Grandma, we told you that we do not want to have kids until Frankie is done with school.”

”Tsk, do you have to call her that? It is so unbecoming a woman, right Frances?”

”I don’t mind Grandma, really I don’t.”

”Nonsense dearie. You have to stand up to these Way men or they will drag you down. Now, why don’t you show me to the guest room and we can…”

”Oh, gee Grandma, we don’t have one anymore. Gerard has moved in with us and…”

”What? Well no wonder I have no grand babies yet, Gerard, you are getting in the way of young love here!”

”I thought that was the point.”

Gerard glared at Ryan and Gabe smacked him in the head for his comment. Unfortunately their grandmother heard them and she held her hand against her chest.

”Gerard Arthur Way! Are you trying to come between your brother and his wife?!”

”What!? No Grandma, of course not! I would never!”

”You better not young man! Now take my suitcase upstairs, I need to freshen up before bed.”

Gerard sighed and just picked up the suitcase and followed Grandma Rush upstairs. He looked over and saw Frank freaking out and Mikey trying to calm him down. Gerard was paying too much attention to notice that Grandma Rush had gone past the guest room and into Frank and Mike’s room.

”Gerard!”

He rushed up and stopped when his grandmother pointed a finger at him.

”Why are there two beds in here? Isn’t this Michael and Frances’s room? Why are they sleeping separately?”

”Uh, no Grandma, this is the guest room. You passed their room first. I just still let them keep stuff in the room because me living here is only temporary.”

”Oh, well aren’t you a sweet boy. Well it is getting late so I think I will change and turn in. Which bed is yours Gerard?”

”Oh uh…I can use either one, you choose the one you want Grandma.”

Grandma Rush stepped up to her oldest grandson and patted him on the cheek. She took her suitcase from him and popped into the room closing the door. Gerard sighed and went back downstairs to break the news.

_***Frank***_

”Wait…you and she are going to take our beds and we take yours?”

”Yeah, otherwise we have to explain why you don’t sleep in the same bed and I am not going there.”

”Well, what if Frankie came and stayed with us tonight?”

”Yeah, he could share my bed and oww!”

”Shut up Ry!”

”What? I was only trying to help!”

”Keep it down guys please!”

All five boys looked up at the stairs, but no movement was heard. They all let out a breath and continued to talk.

”No that won’t work and it will look more suspicious. We will just make it work.”

Frank looked up at his husband and his brother in law. He knew that they were both nervous. If Grandma figured anything out it will cause so much trouble, and they may even forced to dissolve the marriage. That was the last thing that Frank wanted.

”Frances dear, will you come here a moment?”

”Coming Grandma.”

Frank got up and went up the stairs. He entered his room and saw Grandma Rush sitting on his bed. She patted the bed and he sat down. She smiled at him and turned to go into her suitcase. Frank watched as she rummaged through and pulled out a little bag from a boutique. She handed it to Frank and winked. Frank opened up the bag and went red. He looked up at her.

”Well go on dearie, try it on!”

”*gulp* Here, now?”

”Yes, don’t be shy, were both have the same parts.”

”Well yes, but…oh, I do have to use the bathroom. I will just change there and be right back.”

Frank grabbed his robe and the bag and headed down the stairs. Mikey met him at the bottom of the stairs.

”Hey, what did Grandma want?”

”Uh well, see she...”

”Hurry up Frances I want to see it on you!”

”Okay Grandma.”

”See what?”

Frank blushed as he held up the small bag. Mikey’s eyes went wide and he gulped audibly. Frank quickly turned away and headed to the bathroom. He did not want to see the look in his husband’s eyes right now. He locked the door and leaned against it trying to breathe. He hung his robe up and splashed water on his face. Refusing to look in the mirror, he opened up the bag and pulled out the two piece outfit. It was a deep green because Grandma Rush had always said that green had brought out his eyes the best. Thankfully the bottom piece was not as embarrassing as the top. It was just a simple pair of silk high cut underwear. The top however was another story. It was cinched at the hips to accentuate them and was laced up the middle. It also has pads to push up the breasts, not that he had any. Frank knew if he took too long, Grandma Rush would come down to investigate. He began to strip his clothes off one by one. He wiggled into the underwear, which fit surprisingly well! He wondered how she knew his size. The top slipped on like a button down would, but with no sleeves. Instead it had these flimsy straps that disconnected from the outfit. Frank still had to suck in his stomach slightly as he closed all the tiny hooks in the front before lacing up the rest of it. He smoothed it out and pushed up where his breasts would be so that it felt comfortable. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the mirror. He gasped as he saw himself. From the waist up, he really could pass for a girl in this outfit. However below you were not fooled with his cock slightly protruding out the top of the silk. Frank reached in and rearranged himself so that he was tucked between his legs. Hey, if drag queens could do it for an entire show, he could do it for a short time. Now when he looked in the mirror, the illusion was complete. He grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair pulling it forward over his shoulders. It was a good thing he had not gotten it trimmed before Grandma Rush arrived. He grabbed his robe and put it on. He tied the sash and then taking another breath he opened the door.

”So, let’s see it.”

Frank jumped as he met with Gabe leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door.

”I, uh…”

”Oh come on, I am not going to judge you and I can probably help make it better.”

Frank looked up at Gabe and saw that his smile was genuine. Even since Gabe found out about Frank and Mikey, he had been very understanding. Frank smiled back and nodded. He slowly opened up the robe and Gabe did the same breath intake that Frank did when he looked in the mirror.

”Oh Frankie, I can see why Mikey is so lucky now.”

Frank blushed and looked down. Gabe reached out the lifted his head up.

”Oh honey, you have nothing to be ashamed of at all. Now let me cinch this a little tighter for you. Ready? Suck it in.”

Frank did so and Gabe tightened up all the ribbon sections so that I made Frank’s waist even smaller. Breathing was a little harder now, but he could handle it.

”There, now that’s perfect. Okay, ready to face the true judge?”

”Do I really look like a girl to you?”

”No, you look like a Frankie, which is even better. Now go get em' tiger.”

Gabe gave Frank a playful swat on the ass and he giggled as he reclosed the robe and then headed back to the stairs. He saw both Gerard and Mikey in the living room. Gerard was patting Mikey on his back and Mikey was holding his head in his hands. Frank understood the worry his husband was going through. He headed up the stairs and to his room. Grandma Rush was not ready for bed herself. Frank entered and closed the door.

”Ah Frances, for a minute there I thought I was going to have to come down and get you.”

”No Grandma, just had a little trouble with the ribbon, but Gab…riela helped me out.”

”Yeah.”

”So let’s see it!”

Frank blushes once more and does a quick movement to make sure that he is still tucked properly. He then opens the robe and the smile that lights up Grandma Rush’s face is worth all the hassles.

”Well, I hope my grandson appreciates this little gift of mine. If this doesn’t get me grandchildren nothing will.”

”I am sure Mikey will like it Grandma.”

”Good, now off to bed with you. I will call Michael up and then Gerard and I will go downstairs and have tea so we don’t disturb you two love birds.”

Frank could do nothing, but nod and leave the room. He headed into Gerard’s room and sat on the bed waiting for Mikey.

_***Mikey***_

”Oh God Gee, what did grandma do?”

”I don’t know, but I am sure that you and Frank can handle it.”

”Handle what?”

Grandma Rush had just come down the stairs into the living room. She sat on the sofa next to Mikey and patted him on the knee.

”All right dearie, you head upstairs and Gerard will keep me company. Gerard go make some tea for us.”

Mikey didn’t even try to argue, he just nodded and stood up. Mikey made his way up the stairs and stood in front of his brother’s door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

”Come in.”

Mikey opened the door and saw Frank sitting on the end of the bed. He walked over and sat down next to him.

”So how do you want to do this?”

”Um…well I could sleep on the floor, but I would not put it past Grandma to look in the room later on. So we will just make the best of it.”

”Okay, uh, turn around so I can get in bed then?”

”Oh right, sure.”

Mikey turned around and heard Frank stand up. He looked up and saw the mirror over Gerard’s dresser. He was about to close his eyes when he saw the robe slip off of Frank and suddenly he could not breathe. Frank was breathtaking. The outfit showed off his perfect figure and the color…he hitched his breath in, now that he found it, and Frank looked up and realized the mirror was there.

”Frankie, I sorry, I forgot about…”

Frank walked over and stood in front of him.

”Frankie, what are you doing?”

Frank said nothing and slowly slid into Mikey’s lap.

”Frankie, we shouldn’t.”

”Just hold me please Mikey. Just for a few minutes can we pretend that we are the normal couple your grandmother thinks we are.”

Mikey looked up into his wife’s eyes and saw the tears welling up. He reached up and brushed them away on one side.

”Okay Frankie, okay.”

Mikey circled Frank’s tinier than usual waist with his arms. He rubbed the small of his back as he pulled him in tighter. Frank sighed and laid his head on Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey buried his nose into his wife’s hair. He could smell the shampoo that Frank loved to use. He had not been this close in a long time. He could feel his pants starting to tighten up. He moved Frank’s hair off his shoulder and brushed his neck lightly with his fingertips. He felt Frank shudder and push further into his own neck. He felt him kiss it lightly and nip at the soft flesh gently.

”Frankie…”

Frank pulled away from his neck and looked at Mikey. They both moved at the same time and met in a kiss. The kiss went from sweet to heated right away. Mikey took the opportunity to run his hands all over Frank causing him to whimper and moan. Frank pressed in with his hips and Mikey could not help bucking up to meet him. He pulled Frank in tighter and grabbed his ass and squeezed. Frank let out a gasp and ground down against Mikey. There was no denying that Mikey was hard now and the barely there material covering Frank’s cock was doing a poor job of concealing it. Mikey wanted so much to reach down and touch it, but he kept his hands over his clothes.

”Mikey, please, ah.”

”Frankie, baby I want you so badly, but we can’t.”

”I know, I just, it’s driving me crazy and…”

”Hey guys, I just need my…”

The door opened and Gerard stepped in and froze. Frank scrambled off Mikey’s lap and then realized what he was wearing. He blushed and looked down trying to find his robe. Mikey could see Gerard taking in Frank’s whole outfit and Mikey realized that the ribbon was partly open in the front. Gerard walked into the room and picked up Frank’s robe off the ground. He handed it to him and Frank put it on quickly and ran out of the room. Mikey heard him trundle down the stairs and say something quickly to his grandmother and then a door slam. Gerard sat down on the bed next to his brother. Mikey looked up at him waiting to get yelled at. Instead he was pulled into a warm brotherly hug.

”Man little bro, I cannot start to understand what you two are going through. I have to say that I think you two showed amazing restraint considering the outfit Grandma bought. I mean seriously, how did she even pick it out and how did she figure out his size and…”

Mikey figured out that Gerard was just rambling now. He pushed away from his chest and stood up. He removed his shirt and pants and folded them neatly. He left the room and padded downstairs.

”Michael, I am so sorry, I did not think about that.”

”Oh that’s okay Grandma…uh is Fran…ces alright?”

”Oh of course, she just had to rush off to the bathing room and get spot remover on the outfit before the blood set in.”

Mikey looked at his grandmother and was going to say something else when Frank emerged wrapped in a towel. Mikey knew it took great courage to walk around like that on his own, but in front of his grandmother, well Mikey was pretty fucking proud right now. Frank walked up to Mikey and took his hand. He kissed him lightly on the lips.

”I’ll be up in a moment sweetheart, I just want to get a quick drink.”

”Okay.”

Mikey went to use the bathroom and then watched as Frank talked with their grandmother. He headed upstairs and saw that Gerard was no longer in the room. He got into bed and pulled out one of his textbooks and settled in to wait for his wife to return.

*

*

*

_***Elena***_

”Mmm, it was so good to see you again dearie.”

Elena hugged her daughter in law tightly. She stepped back and then embraced both her grandsons.

”Bye Grandma, don’t worry, we will see you again for the holidays.”

Elena allowed her oldest grandson to walk her to her car. He set her suitcase in the trunk and closed it. Elena got into the driver’s seat and brought down the window. Gerard leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

”All right Gerard. I will see you boys in the fall…oh and Gerard?”

”Yeah Grandma?”

”Do me a favor and tell Frances that she needs to learn to tuck better before putting on lingerie. Thanks sweetie.”

Elena watched as her oldest grandson stumbled back from the car. She started it up and waved to him again as she drove off. She looked in the rearview mirror at the stunned expression on Gerard’s face. Elena chuckled to herself. Her daughter thought that she would not understand that Michael wanted to marry a man. They always assumed these things of her. Elena knew that love was love and that is what mattered. It only took meeting Frank to know that she liked him, but if the family wanted to keep up the charade, who was she to deny them? Besides it was fun to watch them come up with new ways to hide the boy from her. As she pulled onto the highway, she sighed. She knew that they would not have children of their own, but that both Michael and Frank had good hearts and that they would eventually adopt and that was good enough for her.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

The school year had started again all too quickly for Frank. It did mean that he was that much closer to his birthday and to truly becoming a proper married couple. Frank was in the library trying to reach a book on one of the higher shelves. He was too stubborn to use the step stool of course, he is not that short! He was stretched out on his tip toes and just about had it when a book from the other side suddenly fell and hit him in the head. Frank cried out as he lost his balance and went down on his ass.

”Oh my God are you alright?”

A boy rounded the corner of the aisle quickly and knelt down by Frank. Frank had never seen him before.

”I didn’t realize that I pushed it in that far, and oh geeze do you need to go to the nurse?”

Frank rubbed his head. Fortunately it was the flat of the book and not the corner that hit him.

”Nah, I’m alright. My mom always said I was hardheaded anyway.”

Frank smiled up at the guy and he laughed and smiled back. He offered a hand to Frank and Frank accepted it. A spark of shock ran through him when they touched.

”Ah, sorry, I must have scuffed my shoes on the rug.”

The boy helped him up and Frank noticed the other books he had.

”Are you taking photography?”

”Uh yeah, kind of, I mean I dabble in it and…”

One of the books fell when the guy backed up a bit and it flipped open. Frank looked down and saw it was full of nude photos of men. He looked up at the boy, and the boy started to freak out.

”It’s not what you think! These photos were all artfully taken and…”

”Frankie, are you alright? We heard you cry out and…you?!”

Tre and Billie rounded the corner to Frank when they saw the boy in front of him. The look on their face was pure disgust.

”Frank, stay away from this guy! He takes explicit pictures!”

”What!? No I don’t! It’s art I tell you!”

Tre looked down at the open book on the floor and sneered.

”Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Come on Frankie, let’s go.”

Frank allowed himself to be ushered away by Tre with Billie close behind. He went and sat down with them again as they finished researching their assignment. When the bell rang, Frank said goodbye to Tre and Billie and headed to his next class. He was halfway there when he heard a voice.

”Um…it’s Frank right?”

Frank turned around and saw the boy from the library in front of him. He was clutching an expensive looking camera. He blushed when he met Frank’s gaze and looked away quickly.

”Uh, I never introduced myself. I’m James…Jimmy if you prefer.”

”Uh hi?”

”A-A-Anyway, I was wondering if you would let me take some pictures of you?”

”What?”

”N-Not like the photos in the book, just uh some scenic poses like with trees and stuff.”

”I-I-I don’t know…”

”Look, you don’t have to answer now. Just think about it and get back to me. Here, here is my number. You can text me okay?”

Frank looked down as James scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He took it and for a moment their fingers touched and the spark was back. James looked at him again and then pulled his hand away.

”So yeah, I got to get to class, but call me either way okay? Bye Frankie.”

Frank stood there and watched as James turned and made his way down the hall into the crowd of students. He looked down at the paper in his hand and the number scrawled on it in messy writing.

”Hey Frank, what do you have there?”

”Oh Mi…ster Way. Nothing just a scrap of paper.”

”All right, well get to class and don’t be late.”

”I will, thank you.”

Mikey smiled at Frank and then continued down the hall. Frank stuffed the paper with James’s number in his pocket and hurried to his next class.


	9. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got out of it before, but this time is Mikey and Frank's marriage really in jeopardy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay, I know I said i don't do canon, but it is in the anime so it has to be here. So Frank gets sick. Cliche I know, but it is important to the story. I took more creative license with this on, but I think it ended up better then the original personally. ^-^
> 
> Sensei is used for teacher as well as doctor in Japanese. ^-^
> 
> This is the second to last chapter of this fic by the way. It was fun to write, but I am bubbling with so many new ideas from manga's that I read that I am dying to adapt to Frerard and other ships. ^-^
> 
> It has been a pleasure writing this for you _***Pixiewayro***_. I hope you enjoyed your fic to the end and yes, in the last chapter Frank will be 18. *wink wink nudge nudge* ^0^

_***Frank***_

Mikey and Gerard had already left for school, but Frank was having trouble getting the energy up that morning he normally had. Kutie was mewing at him, and Frank realized he had not fed him yet. He moved to the fridge and looked inside.

”Oh Kutie, I’m so sorry, we ran out of crème. I will be right back, I'll go get you some before I leave for school.”

Kutie meowed as if in understanding. Frank patted him and got up to put on his coat. He swayed a little as a dizzy spell hit him. He righted himself and took a deep breath. He walked out of the house and to the corner store. When he arrived he was greeted by someone other then the manager.

”Hey Frank!”

”Oh, hey James."

"What are you doing here?”

”Oh, I needed some crème before I went to school. We have a kitten.”

”We?”

”Oh, uh, I mean I, yeah I have a kitten.“

Frank moved over to the dairy as James kept talking to him. His voice was fuzzy in his ears and his vision was blurring. Suddenly he felt faint, and the last thing he heard was his name before he passed out.

_***Mikey***_

”No, I don’t see him… oh wait hold on here he is.”

”What’s up Pete?”

”Phone call for you, says it’s an emergency.”

Mikey picked up his phone and depressed the hold button.

”Michael Way speaking. Ah yes, good good, WHAT!? No no, thank you, I, yes, I’m on my way!”

Mikey hung up the phone and looked at Pete.

”I gotta go, can you tell Gerard for me that we have a family emergency with our…. sister.”

”Oh, sure, no problem Mikey, go on get going. I’ll have him text you.”

”Thanks Pete.”

Mikey grabbed his coat and ran to the door, colliding with Spencer.

”Mikey, what’s…”

”Oh man, sorry Spencer, I gotta…”

Mikey ran past Spencer and around students. He had to get to the hospital. He was so grateful that the manager of convenience store called him up. He said that another student saw Frank go down and had escorted him. He jumped in his car and managed to hit all the lights on the way there. He burst in through the doors and ran up to reception. 

”I’m looking for my wife. He was brought in after fainting.”

”Name please?”

”Way, Frank Way.”

”Ah, yes Mr. Way, he’s being checked right now, you can go right in.”

”Thank you.”

Mikey pushed past the doors of the ER, glad that Frank seemed to be alright. He was so pleased that he failed to see who was sitting in the ER waiting room and who heard everything.

_***Spencer***_

”Slow down Jimmy, now what happened?”

”That guy the I told you I met last week, I ran into him in the store and he fainted. I brought him to the ER, so now I am waiting for him to get out.”

”Alright, I’m coming, let me just get my coat.”

”Thanks bro, I owe you one.”

Spencer was lost in his own thoughts as he went down the hall to the teachers' office. As he opened the door someone collided with him. He looked up and saw Mikey there.

”Mikey, what’s…”

”Oh man, sorry Spencer, I gotta…”

Mikey took off and Spencer just looked after him. He walked in and saw Pete.

”What’s up with Way?”

”Family emergency, something about his sister?”

”Sister? I thought he had a brother?”

”Guess he has a sister too.”

”Huh, alright, well unfortunately I have to run out and pick up my brother. Apparently he was helping a friend to the hospital.”

”Everything alright Spencer? You know I am here for you right?”

Spencer smiled, he knew that Pete liked him, but he could not give that back to him unfortunately. His heart was somewhere else. He grabbed his coat and headed out. When he arrived at the hospital ER he looked around for his brother.

”Spencer.”

”Hey Jimmy, everything alright?”

Spencer looked at his brother. He was a bit pale, and Spencer wondered if this friend was more than a friend.

”Jimmy, talk to me.”

”D-D-Do you know a Frank Way?”

”I don’t think so, why?”

”That’s who I brought in.”

”Okay, but that does not explain why you are shook up?”

”A-A-Apparently he’s married.”

Spencer looked at him. It was not unheard of for a high school student to be married with parental permission. Arranged marriages were uncommon, but still around.

”Oh, well I am sure that he will explain it to you when he comes out. Did his wife arrive to take care of him?”

”Um… yeah, _he_ got here about 15 minutes before you did.”

”Oh, uh, okay.”

Jimmy got quiet after that and Spencer just sat down with him and waited. He knew that it should not bother his brother that they boy had a husband, but as he watched his brother fidget, he got more concerned why this was affecting his so much. After another half hour the door to the ER opened. Both Spencer and Jimmy looked up and saw Mikey emerge with Frank. Mikey had his arm around his student as he listened to the doctor's instructions.

”Okay, plenty of fluids and no moving around.”

Mikey looked down at Frank and shook his finger.

”You hear that Frankie?”

”Awww, but I promised you and Gee that I would bake cookies tonight?”

”I think we can handle baking a few cookies without you.”

”Just make sure you turn off the smoke alarm this time. Poor Gee running out in his underwear when you were trying to cook breakfast was just, uh oh.”

Frank started to sway a bit and Mikey caught him in his arms. He looked at the doctor with concern.

”Bedrest Mr. Way, that is an order.”

”Yes Sensei.”

”Good. Have a good evening Mr. Way.”

”Thank you Sensei.”

Mikey was leading Frank out into the waiting room area when he looked up and went white. He made eye contact with James and then with Spencer.

”Mikey…”

_***Frank***_

”Mikey…”

”Yeah baby, what’s up?”

”Mr. Smith is here.”

”What?”

Mikey looks up, and Frank feels his arms stiffen around him. Mr. Smith is staring at them along with James. There are people walking all over the place making noises and having conversations, but at that moment, you could hear a pin drop in the world that surrounded the four of them.

”Spencer… I”

”I don’t think this is the place for this Mikey.”

”Right, uh…”

”We’re close by, come with us to the house.”

Frank was even shocked that he offered hospitality to people that could cost him their marriage, and Mikey his job.

”Right, uh we will follow you then.”

Mikey and Frank walked to the parking lot with Mr. Smith and James right behind them. During the car ride home it was silent till Mikey spoke.

”Frankie, I am so sorry, this was my fault. I did not think when I arrived that…”

”No Mikey, it’s alright. We will deal with this together and if we have to we will move. I will not lose you, I love you too much.”

”Frankie…”

Mikey reached out and squeezed Frank’s hand. They drove the rest of the way there like that. When they arrived, they waited for Mr. Smith and James to get out of their car. They lead them to the house.

”We’re home.”

”Frankie! Oh my God!”

Gerard came racing down the stairs and pulled Frank into a hug. Frank tried so hard not to cry because he had let down Gerard too with this one. In fact this is twice now.

"I was going to go to the hospital, but I figured that it was better to go home and set up the bed for you and make you soup and…”

Gerard stopped in mid conversation as he took in Mr. Smith and another student with him.

”Mikey, what’s going on?”

”Ah, sorry Gee, I was not very careful at the hospital and…”

”We overheard everything Gerard.”

”I see…”

The tension was too much for Frank and he fell to his knees. Mikey reached out for him, but was blocked by Mr. Smith.

”Jimmy, help Mr. Way take Frank to his room. I am going to talk with… Mr. Way in the living room.”

Mr. Smith punctuated his words by pushing Mikey into the living room and away from everyone. Frank felt Gerard lift him up and carry him upstairs with James bringing him his satchel.

”Gee, I’m scared. What is Mr. Smith going to do to Mikey?”

”I am sure they are just going to talk and come to some kind of an agreement.”

Gerard brought Frank to his and Mikey’s room. He placed Frank on his bed and went to get his pajamas out of the bottom drawer. Frank watched as James took in the room and the two beds.

”Wait, you don’t sleep together?”

”Of course they don’t, that would be illegal.”

”Oh, I assumed that since they were married.”

”Well you should not assume anything James!”

Frank was on the verge of tears now. He was so angry. Almost two years and for nothing. James was at his side and knelt down in front of him.

”Hey, hey, I don’t have a problem with you guys. I was just surprised.”

”Then why did you call Mr. Smith?!”

”He’s my brother.”

”Oh, but your last name.”

”We have two different fathers, but the same mother.”

”Oh, I guess that makes sense. Sorry for thinking you had ulterior motives.”

”Look, I am not going to lie, I like you a lot Frank, I really do, but I am happy you found someone that makes you smile and believe me, I saw that at the hospital.”

Frank blushed a little at James’ confession, but even more about his smile for his husband.

”Yeah, he really does.”

”Here you go Frankie. Change and get in bed, and I will find out what is going on downstairs. Will you be alright with James here?”

”Yeah Gee, I will be fine.”

Gerard lightly kissed Frank on top of his head and ruffled his hair. He nodded at James and left the room.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard had a bad feeling about things. He saw something in Spencer’s eye that had him worried. He did not want to leave them alone, but he had to take care of his sister in law first. As he went down the stairs he looked in the living room and saw no one. He did see that Mikey had served tea and that the cup had spilled over. Maybe one of them got burned by it. Gerard went into the living room and cleaned up the mess. He noticed a trail of liquid leading out of the room and towards the bathing room. Gerard followed it and saw that the door was closed. He could hear muffled voices though and what he heard had him in shock. 

_”No Spencer, please, I don’t want this.”_

_”Too bad Mikey, you have a big secret that you don’t want told so I hold all the cards don’t I?”_

_”Yes, but why, why are you doing this to me!?”_

_”Mikey, I have liked you for years now. We have been friends and I have been flirting with you and dropping hints long before this brat came along. You always turned me down or brushed me off.”_

_”Because I like you just as a friend. Always have, nothing more!”_

_”That is not my fault! Here I am open and ready for you and you have to fall for one of them!”_

Mikey’s next line came out strangled and Gerard wondered what was going on? He wanted to just barge in there, but at the same time he wanted more information. As long as he was sure that Mikey was physically okay, he would continue to bide his time.

_”Spencer, no one controls who they fall for.”_

_”Then why did I have to fall for you?”_

_”I don’t know Spencer, but I am sorry that I could not give you anything back.”_

_”Not good enough anymore Mikey. Before when I thought you were just not interested it was fine. Now that I know you always had someone, you have to pay for my silence.”_

That was it, Gerard was about to barge into the room when he heard James call for him. He ran to the stairs and saw James crying.

”What happened?”

”He fainted! I don’t know, we were talking and he got woozy and fell over. When I touched him he was burning hot!”

” Shit! His fever got worse! Okay go back to him, I have to get ice to cool him off!”

”Okay right.”

Gerard ran to the kitchen and pulled the ice out of the freezer. He made a quick ice bath in a basin and after grabbing a few rags he took it upstairs forgetting what was happening to his brother.

_***Mikey***_

_” Shit! His fever got worse! Okay go back to him, I have to get ice to cool him off!”_

Mikey heard his brother’s voice ring out and his breath hitched. His wife needed him!

”Look Spencer, I have to go to him.”

”No, you will stay with me.”

”Spencer, he’s my wife and…”

**SMACK**

Mikey fell backwards against the washing machine. He grabbed his cheek where Spencer had just slapped him. He looked up at what he thought was a good friend, but in Spencer’s eyes all he saw was jealousy and anger.

”You are not allowed to say that in front of me! I will make you forget him!”

”Spencer what are you…?”

Mikey didn’t have a chance to react as Spencer crashed his lips against his mouth. He was too shock to do anything about it at first, but then he tried to push Spencer away and off him. Spencer grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. He held them fast as he forced his way between Mikey’s lips and captured his tongue. Mikey could not believe what was happening to him and in his own home! Spencer pulled away from the kiss and smirked at how Mikey was panting. 

”You’re pathetic Mikey Way. You had this hot piece of ass living with you for almost two years and you haven’t even fucked him yet. That is a long time to go with no sex you know? That is why you got hard from just this kiss.”

Mikey cringed and tried to back up as Spencer reached down and grabbed his clothed cock. He shuddered and cursed his body for reacting to someone that was not his wife. Biologically he knew it was not this man that was turning him on, but still it made him sick. Frank had not even touched him like this yet.

”If just a kiss does this to you, I wonder what would happen if I touched you. Shall we find out?”

”No Spencer, please stop.”

Spencer reached into the laundry basket and grabbed one of Mikey’s ties. He quickly tied his hands behind his back. He then used another one to gag him. Spencer stepped back now that Mikey was helpless and licked his lips.

”Perfect, just stay like that.”

He ripped open Mikey’s shirt and Mikey heard the buttons scatter to the floor. He hung his head in shame that he let this happen. How could he be so stupid?

“Smile Mikey.”

Mikey looked up just as he heard Spencer take a picture with his phone.

”I think I will make this my wallpaper.”

Spencer showed Mikey the picture, and he could not believe how weak he looked. Why would Frank want to be with such a weak man? He would be better off with his brother at this point. After all it was him that was taking care of Frank right now.

”Poor poor Mikey, trapped by your own naïve actions. Now, you are going to do what I say or I am going to tell everyone that you are illegally married to a minor. Do you know what they do to guys like you in prison? It isn’t pretty.”

Spencer stepped up to Mikey and ran a hand down his exposed chest. He moved it to his belt and began to undo it. Mikey turned away as he heard the metal come undone. He felt the button popped and zipper tugged on. The cool air of the room rushed at the now exposed flesh and he shivered.

”Can’t wait can you Mikey? Wondering what I am going to do you next? Driving you crazy?”

Mikey gasped as he felt Spencer circle his cock with his fist. He stroked it a few times, and then Mikey felt him let go. He dared to look and, he wish he had not. Spencer was on his knees in front of him. Mikey did not want this. He wanted this with Frank and no one else. He felt Spencer reach up and grab him. Tears streamed from his face as he knew he was powerless to stop this when the door was thrown open.

”Get your fucking hands off of my husband!”

Mikey looked up and saw a sweat soaked Frank with his brother and James. They were all dumbfounded at the scene before them and Mikey could see how sick Frank was. Still he mustered up the strength somehow to barge in and push Spencer aside. He advanced on the man as Gerard came to Mikey’s side and untied him. Mikey quickly pulled up his pants and yanked the gag out of his mouth.

”Fuck Mikey, are you alright?”

”Yeah, I think so. Nothing really happened.”

”Pathetic! You are supposed to be his friend and you take advantage of him and molest him?!”

”Shut up you little shit! This is all your fucking fault. Why can’t you just be happy with someone your own age?! Go fuck someone else!”

”Age has nothing to do with love! I love Mikey with all my heart. I didn’t care that we couldn’t do anything till I was eighteen. It was never the basis of our marriage, but apparently it is the basis of any relationship you have!”

Mikey listened as his wife defended their marriage and relationship. He realized that he was right. It was all emotional between them, and it was good enough. He walked up to Frank and placed and hand on his shoulders.

”Frankie, enough, he can’t hurt us anymore. Spencer, if you say anything, it won't do anything to our marriage. We may have to move and start all over, but I can handle that as long as I have Frank with me.”

”Mikey…”

”I love you Frank Way, with all my heart and soul.”

”Oh Mikey.”

Forgetting about everyone around them, they embraced. It was a sweet kiss, but it held everything that they had been going through for the last two years. 

”Guys, I am really sorry about my brother. I will make sure he does not say anything, I promise. Let’s go Spencer.”

James roughly pulled his brother up and out of the room. He waved to Frank, and Gerard offered to show them the door. When they left Frank looked up at Mikey and collapsed.

”Frankie!”

”It’s okay Mikey, I’m just a bit tired.”

”He’s lying, he has a fever of 102.2.”

Mikey looked at Gerard as he said this. he then turned back to his wife.

”Oh Frankie, come on, let’s get you in the tub.”

”I’ll leave it to you then little bro.”

Gerard left and closed the door. Mikey helped Frank into the bathing room and sat him in the chair. He stripped him out of his sweat soaked clothes, and turned the water on. He adjusted the temperature, and sprayed down his body with the cool water. Frank sighed and Mikey knew that it was helping a lot. Once Frank was sprayed off, he helped him into the tub. He turned to go and felt Frank reach out and take his hand.

”Please Mikey, stay with me.”

Mikey looked at him and smiled.

”Of course my love.”

Mikey stripped of everything, but his boxers and climbed into the tub with Frank. Frank sighed and rested against his husband’s chest. This made Mikey smile. This was not about sex or their bodies, but just being there for him. Mikey carded his hands through Frank’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

”I love you Frankie Way.”

”I love you Mikey Way.”


	10. Happy  Birthday Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another fic comes to a close. It has been so much fun writing this one for _***pixiewayro***_. I learned a valuable lesson while doing it. Short fics need to stay short. I almost gave up on this one because of my writers block. I am glad that I did not though, it would have bothered me for a long time. 
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter:
> 
> It's Frank's birthday finally.

_***Gerard***_

”Happy Birthday dear Frankie, Happy Birthday to you!”

Frank leaned over and blew the candles out on his cake. Everyone cheered and he blushed. Gerard does not think that anyone here truly understands how important this occasion is to his sister in law. Frank is now eighteen which means after two long years of waiting, Mikey and him can finally be together as a real couple. This also means that he does not have to live with them anymore. Gerard stopped for a moment. He let the thought sink in. He had not been living with them for long, but he had grown fond of hanging out with his sister in law when Mikey was not around. It was just nice to converse about music and other things that they had in common. Gerard shook the thought out of his head. He knew that he was happy for them both and that he had to start packing soon.

”Hey there Gee, what’s got you so down? It’s a party remember?”

Gerard looked over and saw a fairly inebriated Gabe leaning on the counter looking at him. He was lifting a fork full of cake to his mouth and wiped some of the orange frosting on his lips as the confections passed over them. He licked the frosting off and giggled. Gerard watched the movement of his tongue and sighed. Yup, definitely time to get out of here. Gabe put the fork down and came to the other side of the counter. He took the dish that Gerard was washing from his hands and placed it in the towel. As he was drying it, Gerard was watching his hands. They were feminine like Frank’s were and the delicate nature of them, made something as simple as drying a dish seem more like a work of art instead of a chore. Gerard mentally shook his head out. When did he start seeing Gabe like this? Gabe was an annoying neighbor that came over drunk all the time with his little brother. What about that one time that Gabe practically attacked him in the living room, that was horrible… right? He was brought out of this thought by Gabe nudging him. He had been washing the same dish for over five minutes. He smiled at Gabe, and ran the dish under the water and handed it to him. Gabe continued to dry the dishes that Gerard washed till they were finished. When they were done he dried his hands off and then handed the towel to Gerard. Gerard took it and watched as Gabe stretched and his shirt rode up a little revealing that small sliver of cliché skin. Gerard could not help, but stare, maybe a bit too long because Gabe was snapping his fingers in front of his face to bring him out of the trance.

”Hey Gee, how about we get some fresh air?”

”Sure Gabe, let me get my jacket and my smokes. I will grab yours too.”

Gabe smiled and nodded. He told Gerard he would meet him by the sliding doors. Gerard walked through the living room where he saw Mikey and Frank snuggled up on the couch feeding each other cake. Frank looked up and saw him and waved. Gerard made a smoking sign with his fingers and Frank nodded. He went to the hall and opened the closet door. He grabbed one of his leather jackets and Gabe’s purple one with the fur collar. He ran up the stairs to grab his cigarettes. Gerard opened the door to his room and crossed to his nightstand. He rummaged in drawer, but came up empty. Frowning he looked on the nightstand. He stood up and scratched his head wondering what he did with them.

”You left them on the dresser apparently.”

Gerard turned and saw Gabe leaning against the door frame holding the pack in his hands. Gabe came into the room and closed the door. He flipped on the light and walked over to the wall where some of Gerard’s art was leaning. He bent over and looked at each one carefully, studying them as if trying to commit them to memory.

”So I guess you will be moving out now huh?”

”Well, they waited so long to be alone, they kind of deserve it now.”

”So where will you go?”

”Probably back to my old apartment if it is still available.”

”No more teaching at the school either?”

”Too far a commute, but funny though, they offered me a full time position. Apparently I got through to a few of the kids, who knew right?”

Gabe nodded and stood up. He made his way to the end of Gerard’s bed, soon to be the guest bed again, and sat down on the edge. 

”Frankie will miss you, you know.”

”Yeah, but he will discover that not having your cock blocking brother in law around is a lot more fun than having him around.”

Gabe laughed at this. He fiddled with the fabric on the bed. It was one of the quilts that Gerard's grandmother made for him.

”Mikey will miss you too.”

”Yeah, but he knows that all he has to do is call me if he wants to hang out. I have a feeling though that he will be quite busy for a while getting to really know his wife.”

Again Gabe laughed and then sighed.

”What about you Way, will you miss anything?”

”Yeah well of course. I will miss Frankie’s amazing food and staying up late with Mikey correcting papers and discussing random things about our childhood that only we would understand.”

”Is that all you will miss?”

Gerard looked down at Gabe and saw that his eyes were shining a bit. He sat down next to him and looked into them.

”Of course I will miss you and Ryan. You guys have been so good to Frankie and Mikey, even when you found out the truth, you didn't get angry. I am very grateful for that.”

”Grateful enough to kiss me?”

”Oh Gabe I…”

”Just joking Way. Well I guess I will meet you downstairs huh?”

Gabe started to get up and Gerard grabbed for his wrist. When he did Gabe stopped, but he did not turn around. Gerard stood up as he moved from his wrist to place his hand in Gabe’s. He moved in front of Gabe and lifted the man’s chin up slowly. Gabe’s eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill over.

”Gabe.”

”I-I-I don’t want you to go Gerard. I want you to stay.”

”Gabe, I have to. I can’t live here anymore and…”

”Then move in with me and Ryan.”

”What?”

”Yeah, then you can see your brother and Frankie as much as you want and you won’t have to go away and I… Ryan won’t have to miss you so much.”

”And you, what about you Gabe? Will you miss me if I leave?”

”Yes Gerard, I will miss you terribly.”

”You know what? I think I will give you that kiss.”

Gabe smiled as Gerard brushed away a few of his tears. Her leaned in and pressed their lips together. They were sweet tasting from the frosting. The sweet kiss turned into something more as Gabe parted his lips to allow Gerard entrance. Gerard slipped his tongue in and tasted something even sweeter than the celebratory dessert. He met with Gabe’s tongue and they did a slow sensuous dance together. Gerard slipped a hand around his waist and Gabe placed his arms around Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard pulled him in closer and the kiss became more heated. Gerard started to walk Gabe backwards until the met the bed. He eased Gabe till he was flat on his back and crawled on top of him.

”Is this okay?”

”Yes.”

Gerard smiled down at him and leaned in to press his lips to Gabe’s neck. Gabe sighed as Gerard worked his way down from his neck to his shoulders. He licked a stripe down to chest as he slowly opened up the buttons on his blouse. Gabe started to blush and Gerard was surprised. Gabe was always so forward about his sexual advances and here he was being shy like a girl on her first date. Gerard actually found that he liked this side of Gabe better. He started to murmur into his skin.

”You look so amazing right now. Like I am seeing you for the first time. This shy sweet exterior suits you so much better than that brazen demeanor.”

”Really? I just always had to be tough on the outside for Ryan and to ward off other guys who want to get only one thing from me. I always thought if I came on stronger than them, that I would scare them off, but I found that I did not want to scare you off Gerard. I actually liked you when I met you, but I spent so long being that way, that I did not know how to change it.”

”Baby, you don’t have to be anything, but yourself with me. I will always love and respect you for that.”

”Love me?”

”Yeah Gabe, I think I could. If I got to see the real you like I am tonight. I think we could be good together.”

”I would like that Gerard.”

”So is that offer to live with you still there?”

”Yes, always, and you can have your own room too. I don’t want you to think that this means we have to sleep together and…”

Gerard cut off Gabe with another kiss. He grabbed his waist and rolled them over till Gabe was on top.

”Hey, let me make that decision for myself okay? I may choose to leave my stuff in the room, but I can sleep with you and not do anything you know.”

”I-I’ve never had a guy do that for me before.”

Gerard looked at Gabe and saw that he was tearing up again. He shifted to sit up and pulled Gabe into a hug. He stroked his back and whispered soothing things in his ear as Gabe cried for something that he never had before. Once his tears were spent he pulled away and looked at Gerard.

”Are all Way men this extraordinary?”

"Well, my grandmother used to say that once she met my grandfather, that was it for her. She threw away her little black book and settled down with him."

”I find it hard to believe that sweet naïve lady like that had a little black book.”

Gerard smirked remembering the conversation he had with Elena when she was leaving.

”Oh believe me, she could and probably did.”

Gabe laughed and it sounded musical to Gerard’s ears. He reached up and caressed Gabe’s cheek. Gabe smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss. They kissed slowly, like they had all the time in the world. Gerard thought about how the last six months had been and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Gabe pulled away taking a much needed breath and giggled.

”So, would you like to see the apartment?”

”Sure, especially the bedroom.”

"Gee!”

”What? I want to see if your bed will fit my sheets.”

”Oh I have a feeling it will fit fine.”

Gabe slid off of Gerard’s lap and stood up. Gerard got up himself and took Gabe’s hand. Together they left the room and made their way down the stairs. Everyone had gone home and Ryan, Frank, and Mikey were all asleep on the sofa. Frank was curled up in Mikey’s arms and Ryan was sleeping on Frank’s lap, drooling into his crotch. Gabe shook his head and Gerard silently laughed. He went into the living room and picked Ryan up carefully. Gabe opened up the door as Gerard carried Ryan from Mikey’s house to Gabe’s apartment. He brought Ryan to his room and Gabe tucked him into bed, after removing his shoes. They left Ryan’s room and moved down the hall to Gabe’s room. They stopped in front of the door and Gabe took Gerard’s hand.

”Are you sure about this?”

”Positive.”

Gabe opened the door and walked in. Gerard watched him sit on the edge of the bed and remove his shirt. Gerard reminded himself of the Way brother’s amazing luck again as he began to unbutton his shirt and close the door.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey woke up and looked at his watch. It was well past midnight. He was feeling cramped and tried to take a breath, but found it slightly obstructed. He saw that Frank was snuggled onto his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of his wife’s head. Suddenly he remembered. Frank was eighteen now. They had been waiting for this day for two years. Two long cock blocking years and now it was over. They could live like a normal married couple without fear. Mikey looked down at his wife and sighed. The funny thing was that he had no desire to ravage his wife like he thought he would. He envisioned them shooing everyone out of the house and just going at it like rabbits. He found though that all he really wanted to do was to sleep with his wife in the same bed. He eased off the sofa and carefully picked Frank up. He carried him out of the living room and up the stairs. He noted that Gerard’s room was empty as he passed by it. He probably helped Gabe and Ryan home in their drunken stupor. He opened the door to their room and marveled at the queen size bed that now was in the place of the two twins. A gift from Gabe and Ryan. The twins were tucked away in the basement now. He lay Frank on the bed and pulled his slippers off. He unbuttoned Frank’s pants and slipped them off as well. He did the same with he button up shirt. Once Frank was in nothing, but his underwear, he moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He carefully dressed Frank and then disrobed himself and donned a pair of pajamas. He tucked Frank into the bed and then climbed into his own side. He pulled the covers up over both of them, and pulled Frank into his chest again. Frank snuggled in automatically and placed an arm around his waist. Mikey sighed again and snuggled into his wife. He kissed the top of his head and smiled.

”Happy birthday to my beautiful Frankie. Tomorrow truly begins our life as husband and wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I tried really hard to write a first time sex scene and it just did not look or sound right. I did the same for Gerard and Gabe and nope, it did not go with the sweetness of the story. I felt that this was the right ending. I hope you all understand.
> 
> *ducks down and waits for the angry mob*

**Author's Note:**

>  _***Trixgrl***_  
>  Congrats to Miss _***Pixiewayro***_ for getting herself a one shot. The pea in our pet's pod. This fic does really have great potential, not only cause I'm in love with Frikey but because agnst! Hello!! Who doesn't want more of that? Raise hands let me see them! Thought so. Enjoy! And give some love.  
>  Muah
> 
> From what I can see from feedback and kudos and invisible love so far, I am not the only one who died of absolute love for this. <3 
> 
> Love,  
> RedRomRomance


End file.
